Dame Una Oportunidad
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Zero abandonó a Kaname por el simple hecho de proteger a sus hijos, pero porque esos niños están separados, por que no reconocen a Zero como su padre. En donde está Zero? KanamexZero TakumaxIchiru
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui vamos con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio al ver la tele jeje espero que les guste!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y como siempre aclaraciones:**

**Maria, Ichiru y Zero son hermanos**

**Ichiru nunca se fue con Shizuka**

**Kaname y Yuki estan casados pero son una pareja infeliz debido a que Kaname sigue pensando en Zero y Yuki se acuesta con medio mundo porque Kaname la igonra**

**Ella es la hija de Kaname y Zero le puse ese nombre porque me gusta mucho jeje**

**Kiyoshi hijo de Kaname y Zero y muy parecido fisicamente a Zero, todos le dicen Yoshi-chan**

**Ichiru y Takuma son pareja**

**Maria y Kaito son pareja jeje**

**Ehh pues tal vez aki haga un AidouxKain**

**y un RimaxShiki**

**y claro busco darle a Seiren importancia xke me agrada**

**YagarixKaien aunque no salen mucho**

**Canción que me ayudo a escribir: Maroon 5- Won't go home without you :]  
**

**Capítulo 1**

**-Adiós-**

"ZERO! POR FAVOR ESPERA ZERO!" Siguió caminando sin importar que gritaban su nombre, lágrimas derramadas y un gran dolor en su corazón, su corazón se estaba quebrando poco a poco y sentía su cuerpo temblar, incluso le era difícil respirar pero aun así continuó caminando lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, olvidar sus malditas caricias y besos, olvidar todas esas cosas porque eran una mentira, una maldita mentira.

"Zero" _No me dejes por favor Zero…_

**_Zero POV_**

Dolor, es demasiado dolor mi corazón que comenzaba a sanar nuevamente está roto, fui un pobre imbécil al creer en sus palabras, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil olvidarte?

Quisiera entender el porqué de tus engaños, no te bastó con usarme como una pieza de un juego para mantenerla a salvo si no que aparte me enamoraste, pero ese fue un juego para que no me acercara a ella verdad. Tenías miedo de que te la quitara así que decidiste actuar y jugar nuevamente conmigo, lo hiciste de una manera cruel y despiadada incluso cuando solo me utilizabas como el guardián de ella no dolía tanto como este.

¿Por qué cada momento que pasamos fue un juego contigo? Claro que tonto de mi parte no, solo estabas moviendo las piezas para proteger a tu reina. Lo lograste Kuran, me destruiste, te burlaste de mí, me hiciste caer en este pecado. Yo un cazador convertido en un vampiro que fue salvado por un sangre pura que para el colmo se enamoró de él, para luego descubrir que aquellas palabras besos y caricias fueron solo mentiras, aunque todo parecía verdad era falso, cada _Te Amo _no significaba nada más que un juego en donde el perdedor fui Yo.

Bueno supongo que es mi destino no, estar solo, sufrir ahora no sé qué hacer, a donde ir creo que cualquier lugar lejos de ti es mejor.

Suspiro mientras veo algunas fotografías que tenemos juntos, son pocas porque nunca me ha gustado que me fotografíen pero por ti habría echo cualquier cosa. Lo arruinaste Kuran, lo hiciste y te odio por este sufrimiento que me estas causando, te odio por hacerme enamorarme de ti como una chica de secundaria. Te odio por invadir cada uno de mis pensamientos pero te odio por…

Siento mis lágrimas mojar mis mejillas así como el calor que quema dentro de mi ser, ese dolor insoportable que me quita las esperanzas de vivir. Ahora solo me queda pensar en que vamos a hacer, cierro mis ojos, mientras me siento en la pequeña cama del cuarto que rente, es pequeño pero supongo que aquí podremos estar por un tiempo claro en lo que busco que hacer.

Ichiru, me fui sin decirte adiós, mi querida mitad espero que seas muy feliz con Takuma, estoy realmente feliz sabes, al menos uno de los dos encontró la verdadera felicidad aunque ese rubio no me agradaba al principio sé que es buena persona y que te tratará como lo mereces, lo veía en sus ojos esmeralda ese brillo inusual amor verdadero.

Trato de ahogar un sollozo y siento que mis ojos están hinchados por tanto llorar, pero es buena forma de limpiar ese dolor. Solo espero que algún día pueda encontrar alguien que nos ame.

Suspiro mientras veo a la cama, mi corazón se quiebra de solo pensar en el destino que van a tener, no quiero que sufran, ver sus rostros de felicidad me hace sonreír aunque no borre el dolor dentro de mí por completo, lo verán voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sean felices.

Cierro mis ojos, me duele mucho pensar en lo que nos espera pero no importa, por ustedes haré lo que sea.

Mis angelitos….

No puedo con esto llevo mi mano a mi pecho mientras veo como ambos juntan sus pequeñas manitas para entrelazarlas, sé que nunca podré separarlos pero tengo que hacerlo, lo siento mucho, siento que ustedes también tengan que sufrir pero es lo mejor lo sé.

Lentamente me inclino para tomar en brazos el pequeño ser que está envuelto en una sabanita de color rosa pastel inmediatamente el otro bello ser que está envuelto en una sabanita de color lila empieza a dar gemiditos, no le gusta que mi princesa acapare toda mi atención así que lentamente y con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a mi pequeña tomo a mi otro pequeño para colocarlo en mi otro brazo. Ambos se ven tan tranquilos pero aun así sienten mi dolor. Trato de evitar que las lágrimas paren pero me es imposible. Miro a mis pequeños y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

"Saben que los quiero con todo mi corazón" Suspiro y nuevas lagrimas mojan mis mejillas, veo como mi princesa comienza a moverse con inquietud.

"Ella, tu sabes muy bien cuando estoy triste y sientes mi dolor, pero no te preocupes pequeña" Trato de seguirle hablando a la pequeña que está en mis brazos, esos hermosos ojos lila como los míos me ven con mucha tristeza, paso saliva y suspiro "Tranquila todo va a estar bien, sabes que papi siempre te va a cuidar" Al escuchar mis palabras logra tranquilizarse un poco, le sonrío nuevamente, es tan bella, un angelito, supongo que cuando sea mayor va a robar muchos corazones, también puedo apreciar que su cabello es de color miel, su pequeña manita se entretiene jugando con un pedazo de su cobijita "Mira nada más, tan chiquita y ya robaste dos corazones, Ella, mi bella princesa, tienes que cuidar mucho tu corazón no dejar que nadie lo rompa, me escuchaste princesa" Sé que lo hace porque en el momento que hablo sus bellos ojitos se posan en mi "Siempre te voy a proteger, Te Amo" Me sonríe entendiendo mis palabras.

Escucho un leve chillido y sé que su hermano está celoso, quiere atención, lo miro envuelto en su cobijita, no puedo creer que aunque el doctor dijera que eran gemelos sean diferentes, digo simplemente en el cabello, porque todas sus facciones son iguales su color de ojos como el mío, claro que mi pequeño príncipe tiene sus cabellos plateados, me recuerda tanto a Ichiru y a mi, cuando niños.

"Kiyoshi, ya se que quieres atención, tranquilo ya estoy aquí también se que tu estás preocupado" Le sonrío y el me mira con esos enormes ojitos lila para luego mirar a otro lado, río un poco, creo que este pequeñín ha sacado algo de mi personalidad. Vuelvo a mirar a Ella, ya está dormida, esta pequeña es mi pequeño rayo de luz, y este pequeño de aquí es un angelito muy travieso, sé que en el futuro va a hacer muchas travesuras, pero nadie va a quitar su alma pura.

Coloco a mi pequeña en su moises de color rosa pastel con holanes blancos, esta enrollada en esa cobijita, sonrió al verla dormida, se ve tan tranquila y espero que así siga siempre tan tranquila y feliz como ahora. Noto que en sus manitas sostiene su cadenita con una pequeña violeta de amatista.

Escucho a Kiyoshi llorar y me apresuro a tomarlo en mis brazos para calmarlo, luego de unos segundos logra dormirse, el también lleva una cadenita pero en vez de una violeta lleva una rosa igual de amatista. Camino para colocarlo en su moises, el de el es de color lila azul en tonalidades pastel con holanes al igual que el de Ella.

Suspiro mientras limpio mis lágrimas y voy rápido al baño para limpiar mi rostro con agua fría, luego me cambio y salgo del pequeño cuarto con ambos moises uno en cada mano.

"Ella, mi pequeño rayo de luz, eres la niña más hermosa del mundo, nunca permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario" Sonrío al ver que mi princesa está dormida, siento las lágrimas salir nuevamente, ver a mi pequeña me hace tan feliz "Eres una princesa Ella, nunca olvides eso" Acaricio su suave mejilla evitando que vaya a despertar mientras le paso algo de energía "Una princesa" vuelvo a susurrar

Siento este vacío en mi corazón que no me deja continuar, porqué Kuran, creo que no viene al caso hacerme esa pregunta verdad, si de todos modos la respuesta es sencilla

_Todo lo que hago es en nombre de Yuki, si estas vivo es porque Yuki me lo pidió…_

_No olvides nunca la sangre que te alimenta…._

_Salvaste a Yuki gracias a mi sangre aunque viéndolo desde ese punto Yo fui quien la protegió…_

_Te amo Zero… Mi bello Ángel…_

_Eres mi vida…_

_Zero…_

Esas últimas frases son mentira no, una mentira muy bonita pero….pronto esto va a terminar, no importa lo que pase, pronto no sufriremos más_. _

"Kiyoshi pequeño, pensé que estabas dormido" Le sonrío, sentí su mirada unos segundos atrás, el pequeño cierra sus ojitos al momento que lo miro, creo que quiere engañarme para que piense que está dormido "Que niño tan inteligente" Rio para luego depositar un suave beso en su mejilla

"Y tu mi pequeño príncipe, debes proteger a Ella" Al decir esto recuerdo mucho a Ichiru, el y Ella son tan parecidos, tímidos pero a la vez dulces y amables, sin importar cuan triste este una persona logran sacarle una sonrisa, solo con su mirada tan dulce. Y al igual que mi pequeño hermano, mi princesa también está débil. "Por eso Kiyoshi debes proteger a tu hermana, aunque sé que ella también lo hará" Después de todo son uno, unidos los dos serán muy poderosos.

Mis bellos angelitos, los voy a proteger siempre, pase lo que pase deben de saber que yo Zero Kiryuu siempre los voy a proteger y sobre todo siempre los amare a los dos por igual….

**_Finaliza Zero POV_**

"Otou-san!" Una pequeña vocecita se escuchó por el departamento, abrió la puerta de una habitación en donde un hermoso ángel estaba durmiendo, rápidamente se trepó a la cama para abrazar al chico de cabellos plateados que dormía plácidamente en la cama. El pequeño que era idéntico al chico durmiente comenzó a trepar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho y abrazarlo

"Otou-san!" Dijo con esa vocecita de angelito para luego reír

"Kiyoshi, ya te alistaste para la escuela" Se escuchó una voz fuera de la habitación, hoy era el primer día de clases de Kiyoshi, entraría al kínder pero el pequeño de tres años se escondió bajo las sabanas del durmiente.

La puerta se abrió y una suave y dulce voz se escuchó "Kiyoshi" Caminó hacia la cama para primero depositar un beso en la mejilla del durmiente y luego atrapar el cuerpecito que estaba bajo las cobijas. Se escucharon unas risitas y pronto el pequeño angelito se destapó dando pequeñas risitas

"Aquí estas pequeño" Dijo la bella voz para tomar al pequeño en sus brazos "Es hora de ir al kínder, estás emocionado?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

"Hai" Dijo el pequeñito con una dulce sonrisa para luego reír y despeinar al mayor

"Hey vasta de despeinarme, anda vamos a desayunar para que después te lleve a la escuela de acuerdo" Kiyoshi asintió con la cabeza provocando que sus flecos platinados cubrieran su frente y ojitos lila

"Otou-san sigue domido?" Preguntó dulcemente y el rostro del mayor se entristeció pero luego volvió a sonreir

"Anda vamos a que desayunes" Le dijo tiernamente mientras revolvía los cabellos del menor

El pequeño desayuno cereal, bolitas de chocolate en forma de estrellitas, luego de terminar su cereal, Kiyoshi corrió al su cuarto para tomar su pequeña mochilita

"Los dientes" Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa

"Hai" Sonrió el peque y corrió al baño a lavarse sus dientes, después de unos minutos de cepillarse salió a la sala y le sonrió al mayor "Etoy listo" Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos relucientes y blancos.

Se fueron en un carro negro muy lujoso, el mayor se bajo del carro para después abrir la otra puerta y bajar de su asiento a un Kiyoshi que estaba dormido "Despierta ya dormilón" Dijo con una sonrisa y esos lindos ojos lila comenzaron a abrirse seguidos de un tierno bostezo. El mayor cargó al peque en sus brazos ya que Kiyoshi estaba aún medio dormido y así colocó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello del mayor

"Kya! Miren que hombre viene a dejar a su hijo al kínder" Unas mujeres que dejaban a sus niños al kínder comentaban

"Si, ojala mi esposo hiciera eso" Comentó otra

Otro grupito de mujeres, todas eran madres solteras o divorciadas que iban a dejar a sus pequeños al kínder vieron al mayor y se sonrojaron, pues aquel hombre era realmente guapo, y claro hombre guapo cargando a un pequeñín de manera amorosa, significaba algo: padre cuidadoso, esposo amoroso.

"Crees que este soltero?" Pregunto una de las mujeres

"Pues ojala porque está muy guapo" Una mujer le sonrió descaradamente (y lo digo porque aún estaba con su hijo tomándolo de la mano y aun así le sonrió provocativamente al hombre)

Sin embargo nuestro guapo hombre que llevaba en brazos a un bello Kiyoshi ignoro las sonrisas y comentarios y llego a la entrada del kínder

De pronto una chica salió corriendo para abrazar al hombre y tomar al peque en sus brazos porque claro estaba que Kiyoshi ya se había dormido

"Hmmm olvídenlo chicas, este ya tiene a alguien" Dijeron todas algo desanimadas

"Pues si alguien como él era claro que ya tendría pareja" Comento una mujer para luego suspirar

"Asi que sigue durmiendo" Dijo la chica de cabellos lila y ojos violeta

"Yoshi-chan despierta peque" Dijo gentilmente para tratar de despertar al pequeño angelito

"Otou-san" Lloraba Kiyoshi pues no quería ir al kínder

"Hmm Kiyoshi no llores peque, vas a ver que te vas a divertir en el kínder" Dijo el mayor lentamente acariciando la cabecita de Kiyoshi

"Vaya este peque si que se parece a mi nii-san" Río dulcemente Maria quien seguía cargando a Kiyoshi

"Anda ven vamos a que entres a tu salón" Dijo Maria dulcemente para luego sonreir al mayor

"Estaré aquí a la salida peque" Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa y ante eso Kiyoshi rió dulcemente y luego se abrazo a Maria

"Ella en donde estas waaa porqué siempre se esconde de mí Yagari" Dijo Kaien tratando de encontrar a la pequeña Ella

"Porque la asustas idiota" Dijo Yagari moviendo su cabeza con desaprobación, claro que amaba a su querido Kaien pero algunas veces lo sacaba de quicio

"Waaa Yagari no me ama" Dijo Kaien con lágrimas de cocodrilo

"Ya Kaien, claro que te amo" Dijo Yagari abrazando a Cross

"BUUUU" La pequeña ella salió corriendo con sus manitas en forma de garritas tratando de espantar a los dos cazadores, al momento a ambos les pareció dulce pero al ver la carita de Ella que esperaba que se asustaran

"OH NOOO" Esa fue la voz de Kaien que salto en los brazos de Yagari siguiéndole a Ella su juego

La pequeña comenzó a reír y corrió para abrazar la pierna de Yagari, ya que Kaien se bajó de los brazos de Yagari observó a Ella, si que era muy bella la peque, tenía esos ojos brillosos de un color lila como el de Zero y sus largos cabellos lacios que antes eran de color miel se habían oscurecido, ahora eran chocolate, Kaien recordó a una persona ya no grata para él.

"Ella-chan vamos a desayunar" Dijo Kaien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Noop" Dijo la pequeña que salió corriendo para jugar en el jardín, incluso aunque eran las 7 de la mañana esa niña estaba más activa que nunca, y bueno es que la peque de tres años se levantaba desde las 4 de la mañana a jugar y correr por toda la casa.

"Ella-chan vuelve" Kaien decía correteando a Ella mientras que Yagari suspiraba y sacaba uno de sus cigarros para fumarlo.

"Si que va a ser una larga mañana" Se dijo para si un Yagari contemplando la escena divertida, pues Kaien Cross un legendario cazador era incapaz de atrapar a una peque de tres años, vaya que la niña si era muy rápida y astuta para lograr escaparse de Kaien y esconderse.

"Muy bien en este primer día de clases vamos a ir al parque" Dijo una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos verde

El grupo de 10 niños incluido Kiyoshi se dirigían al parque felizmente todos los pequeños llevaban globos y claro que nuestro pequeño angelito llevaba un lindo globo de color lila igual al de sus ojos.

Iban tres chicas más la profesora para cuidar a los pequeños al llegar al parque les dijeron a los peques que podían ir a los juegos que estaban ahí pues eran diseñados para niños de tres o cuatro años y no se harían daño.

Las chicas cuidaban de los niños para que no fueran a otro lado ni que se lastimaran o pelearan pero el pequeño Kiyoshi era un niño muy inteligente y se había logrado escapar a una parte del parque en donde había mucho pasto y un perrito, era un dálmata al parecer el cachorrito no tenía dueño así que Kiyoshi corrió para acariciar al perrito pero en eso su globito se escapó de sus manos y Kiyoshi vió con ojitos húmedos como su globito iba ascendiendo rápidamente, el pequeño corrió tras su globito alejándose cada vez más de la zona donde estaban los otros niños y claro el perrito lo iba siguiendo.

Al ver que su globo desaparecía entre las nubes Kiyoshi sintió lagrimitas mojar sus mejillas y comenzó a llorar mientras se sentaba en el pasto y abrazaba sus mejillas pues también había notado que se había perdido, levantó su carita para encontrarse con el cachorrito lamiendo su mejilla tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Te encuentras bien" Una suave voz se escuchó y el peque volvió a alzar su mejilla para encontrarse con un hombre alto de cabellos color chocolate al igual que sus ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesta una gabardina azul y tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro

"Mi gobo" Dijo el peque con lágrimas y el hombre se estremeció al mirar esos lindos ojos color lila

"Tu te pareces a él…" Dijo en susurro el chico de ojos chocolate para luego hincarse y acariciar los cabellos plateados del pequeño.

"Tu globo?" Pregunto dulcemente Kaname Kuran el nombre del chico de ojos chocolate

"Sip" Dijo Kiyoshi para levantar su bracito y señalas al cielo indicando que su globito se encontraba ahí

Kaname suspiró _Tu te pareces tanto a él, pero no es posible, es la misma imagen de Zero, mi bello ángel _Kaname pensó mientras observaba esos ojitos lila mirarlo con tristeza

"Tranquilo ven vamos para que te compre un globo, estas perdido" Preguntó Kaname y Kiyoshi inmediatamente al escuchar la palabra globo se puso de pie y con sus bracitos abrazó a Kaname dulcemente. Kaname sintió una extraña emoción al sentir aquel pequeño que lo abrazaba era como sentir a Zero abrazándolo

"Otou-san" Dijo el pequeño llorando

"Hmm veo que quieres a tu padre verdad" Dijo Kaname cargando al pequeño en un brazo y sosteniendo al cachorrito en su otro brazo

"Hai" Dijo Kiyoshi con una risita mirando al pequeño dálmata

"Yoshi-chan Yoshi-chan en donde estas" Una voz femenina se escuchó y cuando corrió a una parte del parque se encontró con Kaname cargando a Kiyoshi

"Deje a ese menor en el piso" Dijo la mujer con un grito imponente al hombre de cabellos color chocolate que le daba la espalda

Kaname se volteó inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz femenina que le ordenaba y es que eso era lo que no le gustaba, que una persona le estuviera ordenando a él, un sangre pura. Kiyoshi reía dulcemente y cuando Kaname le dio la cara a la mujer se sorprendió pero la mujer se puso blanca como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

"K..aname!" Dijo la chica con sorpresa y algo de miedo

"Maria-san" Kaname frunció el ceño pero pronto miró a al pequeño angelito y se dio cuenta porque se parecía a Zero _Tal vez es hijo de Maria y por eso te pareces a Zero, claro después de todo mi Zero y Maria son hermanos_

Mientras Kaname parecía meditar las cosas Maria no tardo en acercarse y arrebatarle al pequeño de sus brazos

"Yoshi-chan en donde te habías metido eh, me tenías muy preocupada, nunca vuelvas a escaparte así me esuchaste" Maria dijo en tono severo provocando que Kiyoshi comenzara a llorar

"Pero Mi gobo Yo…." Kiyoshi escondió su rostro en el cuello de Maira y comenzó a dar pequeños sollozos

"Yoshi-chan shh tranquilo ven ya vámonos" Dijo Maria mientras abrazaba a su sobrino

"Pero el perrito" Dijo entre llanto Kiyoshi

"Ah Yoshi, te gusta el perrito" Esa fue la voz de Kaname que se acercó a Maria y lentamente acaricio la cabecita plateada de Kiyoshi

"Hai" Contestó el niño ya dejando de llorar

"Entonces toma te lo regalo" Dijo Kaname con una linda sonrisa y el pequeño lo miró con sus ojitos lila pero aún con unas pequeñas lagrimitas

Maria bajo a Kiyoshi quien tomo el perrito en sus manos "Yoshi-chan anda ve con tus compañeros si" Pregunto Maria dulcemente y el pequeño sonrió

"Hai" Dijo Kiyoshi pero antes se acercó a Kaname y abrazó su pierna ya que Kaname era muy alto luego le sonrió y lo miró con esos ojitos lila brillando de felicidad "Arigato" Dijo Kiyoshi y luego se fue riendo con el cachorro en sus manos

"Espero que no te acerques a Yoshi-chan escuchaste Kaname-sama" Dijo Maria con un tono enojado una vez que Kiyoshi estaba fuera de su vista

"De que hablas Maria-san, temes que me acerque a tu hijo?" Preguntó Kaname algo confuso y Maria se sorprendió ante tal pregunta pero luego asintió

"Si Yoshi-chan es mi hijo y espero que no te acerques a él nunca más, en cuanto al cachorro no te preocupes mañana te lo daré" Dijo Maria sus ojos emitían flashes de ira y enojo

"Vaya" Suspiro Kaname "Entiendo, no te preocupes Maria-san no planeo nada contra tu hijo" Kaname miró al pasto y luego retornó la mirada a Maria "Vaya que tienes un hijo muy bello, es la misma imagen de Zero" Dijo con una sonrisa

Maria se puso mas blanca de lo que estaba y empezó a caminar lejos de Kaname

"Kaname-sama, Kaname-sama!" Esa era la voz de Aidou que estaba preocupado pues su querido sangre pura se había escapado

_Porque siento que Maria-san ocultaba algo y Yoshi-chan se parecía tanto a Zero… Zero mi amor como estarás… _

Kaname pensó pero luego volteó a ver a un Aidou muy preocupado "Aidou no es nada anda ya regresemos a la Mansión" Dijo Kaname sin ninguna expresión en su cara y comenzó a caminar hasta la limo que los esperaba con Seiren a bordo

**Espero que les haya gustado y a ver si descubren quien era el hombre misterioso que llevo a Kiyoshi al kinder**

**dejen reviews jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**solcithooh:Holap jeje creo que en ese cap te voy a dejar un poquito con la duda jajaja y puede ser que era Ichiru hehe no lo se y pues si algo asi paso con los gemelitos y el pobre de Zerito. Y sobre el fic de Don't call my name jeje si lo se Takuma es un pervertido jajaja pero ni modo asi lo quiere Ichiru y si Kaname echo todo a perder pero ntp ya lo regañé solo espero que Zero no se entere porque si no pobre Kaname jajaja aunque me gusta que sufra por ser tan malo den el manga y anime y no escojer a Zerito (hahaha kisieramos que fuera nop) pero bueno me tardare en actualizar :[ con la uni ia ni toco mucho la lap x las tareas ahhh! pero actualizare cada tres meses :O:O ntc cada tdos semanas depende de como este de tareas y trabajos jeje y bueno tengo en mente un nuevo fic jejeje. Es un KainxZero y IchiruxKanamexZero y claro la preja principal KANAMEXZERO y claro TakumaxIchiru :] hehehe ps si te preguntas de ke trata ehh todavia no se bn lei un manga jaja y me dió una idea para el fic wiii. Kaname conoció a los dos peques cuando era pequeño y solitario y entonces Ichiru (bueno el cree que es Ichiru) lo hace sonreir y sentirse amado y pues despues en la Acemia Cross los chicos entran y Kaname planea enamorar a Ichiru pero para eso debe de quitar a Zero del camino y al final se enamora de Zero pero Zero descubre todo y pues se enamora de Kain que lo ayuda a superar su depreción despues de que Zerito intenta suicidarse ( waaaa drama) apenas lo tengo en mente pero lo escribire en el ipod y cuando lo considere bastante largo lo subire jejee bueno iap te dejo leer el capitulo :] xoxo  
**

**FchanHatake: Aww gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado este capitulo jeje si pobre Zero el idiota de Kaname (jejeje) lastimó a Zero pero pronto las cosas se van arreglar entre esos dos espero jejeeje espero que te guste este segundo cap :] espero ke estes bn jeje xoxo**

**Holap! Por fin actualizo, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de actualizar pero no se de pronto me inspire y salió esto. Además con la Uni estoy algo ocupada (malditas tareas) y con mente que no daba para inspirarse… Está largo el cap creo jeje y bueno alguien ya descubrió quien dejó a Yoshi en la escuela pero nop voy a decir quien jejeje. Aún sigo sin decir quién fue pero espero que ahora si adivinen si nop ia en el tercer capítulo que la verdad no se para cuándo lo actualizaré jeje diré quien es**

**Espero que les guste este capi y bueno para los que han visto el Laberinto del Fauno (una de mis pelis favoritas) sabrán que el amigo de Ella es un lejano familiar del personaje de la peli :]**

**Capítulo 2**

**-Te esperaré-**

_Anoche tuve un sueño, fue la primera vez que logré descansar después de tanto tiempo…_

_Un sueño en el cual éramos felices, aquél en que no te ibas no me dejabas en esta oscuridad._

_Este hermoso sueño en el que disfrutábamos de nuestra pequeña alegría,_

_Un mundo nuevo lleno de felicidad, sin nada de oscuridad ni preocupaciones_

_Solo nosotros como una familia feliz…_

_Sintiendo tu cuerpo, tus besos, aquellos labios que me vuelven loco_

_Tus caricias_

_Ese bello rostro ruborizado cada vez que me acerco para besarlo_

_Suelo recordar esos momentos en verdad aunque no lo creas Yo te extraño…_

_Quisiera poder saber que me perdonaste incluso cuando fui tan débil_

_Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras_

_Solo para verte feliz_

_Porque te amo_

_Te amo y no quiero que mi felicidad _

_Se vea reflejada en un simple sueño…_

_Un sueño que desearía se hiciera realidad_

**_Mansión Kuran_**

**_Yuki POV_**

"Lo sé pero no lo entiendo Onii-san siempre está ocupado y pues Yo, no lo amo, es decir no lo amo como él quisiera Yo" Suspiro mientras me detengo a mirar por la ventana, me siento triste pues no quiero lastimar a Kaname Onii-sama pero también deseo ser feliz y con él no encuentro la felicidad que realmente deseo. Ya hace cuatro años que fui despertada, mi verdadero ser vampírico regresaba y con ello se revelaron una serie de sentimientos, debo decir que todo cambió desde el primer momento que me enteré que era una vampiro y no uno común y corriente, Yo Yuki Cross era la hija de Juuri y Haruka Kuran, la princesa Kuran Yuki, pero parte de mí realmente no deseaba eso, yo quisiera regresar el tiempo y ser de nuevo humana, pero eso ya no se puede. También me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia Kaname eran de agradecimiento y admiración, pues él me salvó de pequeña además de que siempre creía estar enamorada de él aunque recientemente descubrí que no era así y menos al descubrir que somos hermanos. Dicen que en el mundo vampírico es algo normal el que entre familias se casen, sobre todo cuando son sangre puras ya que así se asegura la pureza de sangre y se continua con el linaje, pero de alguna manera Yo ya no amo a Kaname de esa manera, de hecho estoy segura de que no lo amaba si no que sentía algo que en ese momento no podía comprender hasta ahora: el cariño que se le tiene a los hermanos, pero una parte de mi sabe que no puedo dejar a Kaname, sé que él ha hecho todo para protegerme y también para que pueda ser feliz y que lo que desea es estar conmigo para toda la eternidad, pero me da miedo, es decir Yo no puedo corresponder a esos sentimientos pero él es mi hermano y que ha estado solo todo este tiempo que Yo no recordaba nada de mi pasado. Es por eso que acepte comprometerme y posteriormente casarme con él, aunque no sea del todo feliz.

Me dirijo a mi cama, desde hace un año Kaname y Yo dormimos en habitaciones separadas, creo que él está de acuerdo con esto o al menos lo acepta, además de que no ha intentado nada aún, suspiro mientras avanzó hacia la mesita que se encuentra junto a mi cama abro el primer cajón y de ahí saco una cajita de manera, me la regalo Sayori cuando cumplí 14 años, en la parte superior está grabada la imagen de una Geisha, la abro con la pequeña llavecita, ya que la cajita tiene candado, y de ahí saco algunas fotografías que tengo guardadas, las cuido como un valioso recuerdo, mi pequeño tesoro. Me siento en la cama mientras tomo la cajita y las fotografías y comienzo a verlas, son de cuando estaba en la Academia Cross, puedo ver fotos con Sayori y con el director a quién extraño demasiado, luego miro otra es la única fotografía que tengo con él, agradezco al director de que haya tomado la fotografía a escondidas, era de cuando tenía 13 estaba con Zero los dos habíamos salido al pueblo para pasear un rato por las calles e ir a tomar un helado, ese día me había caído de las escaleras y me había lastimado, recuerdo que lloré mucho ya que me raspé mis rodillas pero Zero vino y me ayudo, recuerdo que me abrazó fuertemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello, diciéndome que me calmara que iba a estar bien luego me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me sonrió mientras con su mano limpiaba mis lágrimas para luego invitarme a tomar un helado a lo cual yo acepte porque adoro comer helado, rápidamente Zero fue por un curita y lo colocó en mi rodilla y yo lo abracé de nuevo, en ese momento Cross llegó con su cámara y tomo la fotografía. Zero se enojó pero al final me permitió quedarme con la foto, la única que tengo de él.

Suspiro mientras me recuesto por completo y cierro mis ojos, preguntándome como estará… En dónde estarás Zero… Acaso también pensarás en mí… Lo extraño mucho, se que no es justo con Kaname que debería estar feliz con él, pero no lo soy, en realidad es emocionante viajar a casi todo el mundo y disfrutar de lujos y extravagancias pero quisiera regresar a la Academia Cross, quisiera que el tiempo se recorriera y ser solo… Yuki… Cross Yuki.

"Yuki" Escuchó la voz de Kaname, supongo que regresó de su viaje junto con Aidou-sempai, suspiro mientras miró hacía donde él y le sonrío gentilmente

"Onii-sama volviste por fín" Le digo con alegría, pues en verdad lo extrañé, se que tal vez piensen que estoy loca, pero en realidad lo extrañé. Estar en esta mansión enorme es algo escalofriante, sobre todo cuando estás sola. Y como lo dije no amo a Kaname como el amor de amantes, lo amo como mi hermano nada más.

"Si mi querida Yuki" Escucho su voz está triste o confundido, no lo sé bien pero alguna de las dos "Voy a ir a mi habitación a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes nos vemos abajo para comer" Me dice con esa dulce voz llena de cariño para sonreír y luego salir de la habitación.

"Hai" Atino a decir pero él ya cerró la puerta aunque supongo que gracias a sus habilidades de sangre pura ha logrado escucharme.

Suspiro nuevamente y luego siento que mis manos se encuentran sujetando algo "Las fotografías…" Lo digo en un susurro mientras me maldigo mentalmente esperando que Kaname no se haya dado cuenta de lo que sujetaba. Pero y si vio las fotografías, si Kaname se entera de esto lo destrozaría, puedo ver que no se enojaría pero que su corazón se rompería. Me apresuro a meter las fotografías en la cajita y colocar el candado para luego volver a meterla en el cajón. Como te hago entender Onii-sama que alguien más robó mi corazón. Siento como una simple lágrima rodando por mi mejilla, cierro mis ojos y trato de dormir. En mis sueños me reencontraré con él.

**_Finaliza Yuki POV_**

"Seiren" Kuran Kaname se encontraba caminando hacia su habitación recordando aquél pequeño tan parecido a su ángel, a su amado chico de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos lila. Necesitaba saber en dónde estaba su amado, Kaname se sentía morir si no estaba con él, no podía vivir sin su hermoso niño.

"Desea algo Kaname-sama" Como siempre Seiren aparecía inmediatamente al llamado de su amo y justo cuando Kaname terminaba de decir su nombre la chica de cabellos purpúreos aparecía rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Necesito que investigues sobre Kiryuu Maria, en donde vive, con quién lo hace y sobre todo necesito que investigues sobre su hijo pequeño" Kaname dijo con voz seria

"Como ordene Kaname-sama" La chica hizo una reverencia y se fue, si Kaname hubiera visto la reacción de la chica al enterarse de lo que Kaname necesitaba y de lo que había descubierto se habría dado cuenta de que la chica sabía algo. Pues en el momento en el que Kaname había solicitado esa información la chica miró con sorpresa pero luego puso su mirada inexpresiva y trato de no mostrar nada de sorpresa, Kaname era muy intuitivo.

Seiren se fue a su habitación y sacó un papelito en donde tenía anotado un número telefónico, sabía que era muy tonto realizar la llamada desde algún teléfono de la mansión así que se escapó a la ciudad para llamar de un teléfono público.

_"Que sucede"_ Una voz atendió la llamada mientras al fondo se escuchaban unas risitas

"Ha tenido un encuentro con su hijo" Dijo Seiren con voz seria mientras veía por la caseta telefónica esperando que nadie la viera

_"Como es posible, pero sabe que es su hijo?"_ Preguntó aquel hombre algo nervioso

"No, me ha pedido que averigüe sobre Maria-san, al parecer la chica le dijo que el pequeño era su hijo" La chica dijo lentamente

_"Está bien solo mantenme informado, yo te conseguiré alguna acta de nacimiento para que el corrobore que el pequeño es hijo de Maria-chan"_ Dijo con una risita

"Pero… bueno no me gustaría mentirle a Kaname-sama" Dijo Seiren con una voz algo intranquila además de que no le gustaba mentirle a su amo

_"Y acaso no lo has hecho ya, mi querida Seiren" _El hombre cambió su voz amable a una un poco más hostil, además de que se podía escuchar un silencio pues las risitas se habían callado _"Además ese tipo no se merece que sepa la verdad"_

"Yo… está bien" Seiren suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono y salía de la caseta.

Aidou estaba algo cansado del viaje además de estar confundido pues había notado que desde ese día del parque Kaname se encontraba muy intranquilo y algo triste y como no, si Aidou había visto claramente que Kaname se encontraba con un pequeño idéntico a Zero-kun, y odiaba admitirlo pero aquel pequeño era realmente hermoso, como Kiryuu-kun.

Aunque parecía ser que ese niño era hijo de Maria-chan la hermana menor de Kiryuu, y claro la chica de la cual Shiki se había enamorado. Aidou sonrió maliciosamente pues sabía que si le contaba a Shiki este se pondría algo triste, pero se la debía ya que una vez que estaba a punto de decirle algo importante a su primo Kain, el pelirrojo llegó y lo interrumpió llevándose a Kain y quitándole la oportunidad a Aidou de hablar con su primito.

Pero volviendo a Kaname-sama y al pequeño parecía que esos dos tenían un vínculo especial, Aidou estaba seguro que algo andaba mal y pues como el rubio era algo entrometido por no decir chismoso y además era muy inteligente estaba dispuesto a descubrir la verdad sobre todo. Además de que sabía de los sentimientos de su amo hacía ese exhumano lo que no sabía era la historia completa de esos dos pues aportaba que Kiryuu-kun no amaba a Kaname y cómo hacerlo si todas las miradas que le mandaba el chico cuando en la Academia Cross eran de completo odio y desprecio hacia el sangre pura además de que Zero parecía estar enamorado de Kuran o en ese entonces Cross Yuki, así que esa puede ser la razón de que Kaname decidiera casarse con Yuki y abandonar la academia, pues con el rechazo del nivel E, Kaname estaba destrozado. Aidou sonrió felizmente creyendo haber encontrado alguna que otra respuesta a sus dudas, gracias su imaginación e intuición, aunque algunas respuestas eran verdad, la mayor parte de sus ideas eran erróneas.

"Hanabusa" Esa fue la voz que estremeció al pequeño rubio que de inmediato saltó y se sonrojó un poco al reconocer al dueño de esa voz tan masculina y sensual que él adoraba

"AKATSUKI!" Aidou suspiró más bien grito con ese tono infantil tan característico de él y corrió para abrazar a su primo

"Que te pasa?" Preguntó Kain con una voz seria aunque le gustaba ver aquella reacción de su adorado… Adorado? Bueno son familia no, está claro que Kain ama a su primo. Esa reacción infantil de su primito querido

"Ehh" El lindo rubio se dio cuenta de sus acciones y se sonrojó para luego soltar a Kain y mirar al piso "Yo lo siento Akat…"

Claro que no pudo terminar su frase pues Kain lo cortó diciendo "No importa me gusta que me recibas de esta forma" Dijo con una sonrisa genuina para tomar al rubio de la cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo

Aidou se sonrojó completamente pero accedió al abrazo ya que le encantaba sentir esa calidez que emanaba del bien formado cuerpo del alto vampiro

"Eres lindo" Sonrió Kain mientras susurraba en el oído del menor haciendo que este se ruborizara aún más

"Akatsuki…" Suspiró el pequeño muy bajito para que no escuchara su primo pero claro que el chico de cabellos naranjas escuchó y sonrió al escuchar a su primo suspirar su nombre.

Se escuchó como alguien bajaba de las escaleras principales y en ese momento Aidou intentó zafarse del abrazo de su primo pero el mayor solo lo sostuvo más fuerte evitando que el rubio se le escapara.

"Kawaii se ven tan tiernos de esa forma" Esa fue la voz de Yuki que bajaba por las escaleras con una linda sonrisa pues desde algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de que esos dos estaban enamorados pero no lo decían por pena o temor, pero Yuki estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos para que estuvieran juntos

"Yuki-sama" Dijeron los dos primos al unisón para luego separarse y Yuki frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos, quería ver más de esos dos pues gracias a su querido primo Shiki la pequeña niña se había vuelto una fan del Yaoi y porqué, pues después de que Takuma se fuera de la Mansión dejó todo sus manga incluidos los Yaoi y pues Shiki al ver a su prima algo aburrida le dio los manga para que los leyera. Gracias a Shiki la chica ahora cada vez que veía a dos chicos lindos abrazados o sonriéndose pues su imaginación volaba creando en su mente algunas escenas tiernas como las de los manga y unas algo más indecorosas.

"Porqué se soltaron, se veían tan lindos así" Dijo Yuki haciendo un puchero mientras Aidou se sonrojaba y miraba al piso "Awww se sonrojó" Yuki dijo con tono infantil emocionado

"Quién se sonrojó?" Kaname apareció junto a Yuki y arqueó una ceja al ver como su querida hermana actuaba como… umm pues como una chica algo loca, definitivamente le prohibiría a Yuki leer manga, pues gracias a eso la chica se había vuelto una obsesionada.

"Kaname-sama" Aidou que se había ruborizado antes ahora se encontraba realmente pálido deseando que Kaname no hubiera visto a ambos primos abrazados.

"Supongo que hay que ir a comer no es así" Preguntó Kaname con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro, en realidad esperaba que uno de esos dos diera la iniciativa y declarara sus sentimientos hacía el otro, pues era algo frustrante tener a un Aidou desconcentrado y a un Kain inútil, eso del amor los estaba correspondiendo y afectaba en los asuntos de Kaname, que deseaba del todo encontrar a su amado además de que en realidad quería que esos dos por fin se dieran una oportunidad. Al fin ambos podrían seguir haciendo su trabajo de manera eficaz.

"Hai" Dijeron los dos primos mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor, el bello rubio de ojitos turquesa algo tímido y avergonzado mientras el mayor estaba más que contento pues le encantaba hacer sonrojar a su hermoso rubio.

"Kaname nii-san ahora ya no podré saber si esos dos ya andan o no" Dijo Yuki algo triste mientras que Kaname sonreía

"Bueno pues estoy seguro que ahora si esos dos dicen lo que sienten" Kaname acarició la mejilla de Yuki tiernamente asegurándole que esos dos ya estarían juntos en menos de lo que pensaba.

**_Casa de Kaien Cross_**

"Por fín se quedó dormida" Decía un Kaien cansado pues todo el día había estado detrás de la pequeña demonio que no paraba de correr por toda la casa y de hacer bromas al ex cazador y además de que la pequeña lograba esconderse muy bien.

"Ese demonio sí que nos va a traer problemas" Dijo Yagari que disfrutaba de un buen cigarro mientras Kaien se sentaba frente al cazador y sonreía con un suspiro

"Lo sé pero ya es de noche y las niñas buenas deben de dormir, así que creo que Ella-chan no nos va a dar problemas por ahora" Dijo muy sonriente Kaien

"En serio?" Pregunto Yagari dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

Esa era una sonrisa que indicaba que algo no estaba bien y Cross Kaien no quería ni imaginarse de que se trataba el asunto.

"Claro si Yo mismo la coloqué en su cama y le leí un cuento" Dijo Kaien algo confundido y porque no asustado

"Pues que raro acaba de ver como una cabecita pasaba por detrás del sillón" Kaien abrió sus ojos completamente provocando un ligero brillito en sus lentes "Pero puede ser que sea mi imaginación" Sonrió Yagari mientras se acercaba a Kaien y tomaba su mentón delicadamente para luego aproximar sus labios con los del ex cazador

Una risita alertó al legendario ex cazador que se separó rápidamente de Yagari y se encontró con una traviesa pequeña de enormes ojos lila y una sonrisita abrazando un osito de felpa y mirando con ojos suplicantes a ambos adultos. Kaien suspiró sabiendo que era lo que quería la pequeña y sabía que cuando se lo proponía Ella-chan obtenía lo que quería a pesar de tener solo tres años, seguramente eso lo había sacado de el innombrable chupasangre así es como lo llamaba Yagari.

"Está bien Ella-chan pero después de prométeme que vas a ir a dormir como todas las princesitas sí?" Kaien dijo con una ligera sonrisa en realidad ahora le gustaría estar con su pareja descansando un rato pero ni hablar con una pequeña en casa que tenía demasiada energía era difícil que el rubio de anteojos pudiera tomar un descanso.

"Hai papi" Dijo la pequeña con una risita y corrió hacia él para abrazar su pierna. Kaien sonrió y comenzó a llorar ya que su pequeña le había dicho papi aunque Kaien sabía que esa niña era la hija de Zero y de… el innombrable.

"Yagari escuchaste me dijo papi" Exclamó Kaien con una enorme felicidad, ahora sostenía a la pequeña castaña en sus brazos mientras la niña abrazaba su osito de felpa. Yagari suspiró

"Haber moco… peque" El cazador ya le iba decir mocosa a la hermosa niña pero con la mirada acusatoria de su pareja tuvo que callarse, además para Yagari era muy normal llamar a todos los niños mocoso, de hecho cuando entrenaba a los gemelos Kiryuu también les decía así. Pero Kaien decía que Ella era una princesa y que merecía ser llamada así pero claro que Yagari no era tan infantil ni cursi así que le decía peque. Aunque muy en el fondo esa pequeña niña era su princesita pues era la hija de su querido alumno e hijo porque si, Yagari veía a Zero como su hijo y por lo tanto esa niña era como su nieta, aunque odiara al otro padre de la niña se encargaría de que Kaname nunca se acercara a Ella y le hiciera algo.

"Jardín!" Decía la niña una y otra vez señalando a la puerta para que pudieran salir

"Hai, hai ya entendí" Dijo Kaien que tomo una cobijita y la colocó alrededor del cuerpo de la niña mientras Yagari se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

Los tres se dirigieron al jardín trasero de la caza, la verdad no era nada extraordinario solo había algunos rosales y tulipanes así como dos hermosos árboles de Sakura y una pequeña fuentecita pero para Ella-chan era un lugar especial, la niña adoraba pasar las horas en aquél jardín, quien lo diría incluso se podría dormir ahí que en su habitación.

Al irse acercando la niña empezaba a inquietarse y se movía para que Kaien la bajara y así se pudiera acercar a la fuentecita. Y como buen padre que era Kaien colocó a la pequeña en el piso y esta inmediatamente corrió hacía la dichosa fuente.

"Cuidado Ella-chan no te vayas a caer" Le decía Kaien mientras suspiraba, definitivamente está noche tampoco dormiría.

"Va a ser difícil" Dijo Yagari mientras ambos adultos observaban como la niña metía sus pequeñas manitas por donde caía el agua para luego reír e irse a sentar cerca de las flores.

"Lo sé pero me alegra que esté con nosotros Yagari si no nos enteramos podría haber muerto" Comentó Kaien con tristeza recordando aquella vez en la que Ella había aparecido en sus vidas.

"Pero no murió está aquí con nosotros y la vamos a proteger" Sonrió Yagari mientras abrazaba a Kaien

"Solo espero que algún día podamos averiguar por qué sucedió eso" Dijo Kaien con un suspiro mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yagari, dejando que sus largos cabellos se soltaran.

Ambos adultos se había sentado bajo uno de los árboles de Sakura, Yagari se recargó en el tronco mientras que Kaien colocaba su cuerpo entre el de Yagari, ambos seguían platicando de cuando se conocieron, de las misiones, de los gemelos Ichiru y Zero y de los Kuran. De cómo las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente. Mientras platicaban Ella jugaba en el pasto con su osito de felpa y luego se tiraba entre las flores, Kaien y Yagari sabían que la pequeña no corría peligro pues estaban en la casa y con algunos hechizos para protección la casa se mantenía segura además de que la Academia Cross iba a volver a funcionar y por esa razón se habían puesto de acuerdo para proteger a la escuela por medio de algunos hechizos y conjuros. Lo que ignoraban es que la pequeña había hecho amistad con una creatura que nunca se imaginarían.

_"Ella" _La noche era cálida pero un ligero aire hizo que las flores se mecieran al ritmo de una hermosa melodía, la pequeña dibujó una hermosa sonrisa sabiendo que su amigo había llegado en compañía de aquellas hermosas creaturas que protegían secretamente a la princesita.

"Koen" La niña dijo con una dulce voz mientras arrancaba un tulipán y caminaba con el en sus manos hacia la creatura que se acercaba lentamente.

La pequeña le entregó el tulipán y la creatura lo tomó con delicadeza para luego tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos y desaparecer con ella.

"Muy bien y ahora que cuento vamos a leer" Dijo la creatura, su voz era grave y seca pero podía sentirse que hablaba con ternura, Koen era una creatura antigua que se había pasado toda su vida viajando por los bosques, cuidando a las pequeñas creaturas indefensas, buscando y buscando por su príncipe, aquél que protegería a todos de la futura oscuridad. Su misión era encontrar al príncipe para llevarlo de vuelta a su mundo en donde por fín podría acabar con todas estas absurdas peleas. Por su aspecto espeluznante fue rechazado por las distintas razas que habían poblado la tierra pero un día encontró a aquella persona que veía en su interior.

**_Flashback_**

_Era una noche oscura dos pequeños ángeles de cabellos plateados regresaban de su riguroso entrenamiento. Cada uno llevaba un abrigo puesto de color lila, como sus ojos. El mayor de los dos sujetaba un paraguas ya que empezaba a llover y las gotitas de agua comenzaban a mojar sus cabecitas. El menor tomaba del brazo a su hermano, temiendo perderlo y quedarse solo._

_Aquella noche era muy tranquila solo se podían escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza, los árboles moviéndose con delicadeza, la luna iluminando el camino. Aquellos bellos ángeles tendrían unos seis años, casí siempre después del entrenamiento los gemelos regresaban a casa por el bosque, era el lugar más tranquilo para caminar y relajarse y también el más temido por humanos y vampiros. Se decía que en ese bosque habitaba una creatura mitad cabra, mitad hombre que había sido castigada por cometer un crimen, había matado a un ángel, uno de los seres más puros y perfectos de todo el mundo, por esa razón su castigo fue convertirse en esa horrible creatura que todos temían y rechazaban. Había muchas historias sobre como el Fauno robaba niños y mujeres para comérselos y para usar su piel para vestir, otras decían que solo robaba niños para vender sus almas y así conseguir su libertad. Incluso los mismos vampiros temían a esta creatura que ya tenía varios milenios en este mundo, incluso era mas antiguo que los propios vampiros y para haber matado a un ángel era demasiado poderoso, ni siquiera un sangre pura podría matarlo, probablemente en el duelo el vampiro terminaría muerto._

_Nadie se atrevía a pasar por ese bosque nadie solo los gemelos, que no conocían la historia pues sus padres se encargaban que sus hijos no escucharan semejantes tonterías. Además de que en realidad nunca nadie había visto a la creatura._

_Esa noche como todas sus padres estaría esperando por los pequeños en el enorme árbol que se encontraba en el centro del bosque, ahí se reunían la familia Kiryuu para ir todos a casa. Además como futuros cazadores los pequeños debían aprender a no temer a nada, sobre todo a la oscuridad._

_Aquel fauno recorría su territorio como siempre escondiéndose entre los árboles cuidando las hermosas flores que creían a los alrededores mientras las hadas lo seguían. Una de esas pequeñas ncriaturitas se percató que dos hermosos niños caminaban por el bosque. Las hadas son seres muy bellos, son seres de luz, casi tan perfectos pero muy pequeños, debido a que son bellos suelen ser crueles y no saben distinguir entre el bien y el mal, es por eso que nunca se debe de confiar en un hada. _

_Koen era el nombre del fauno que se percató que sus dos fieles compañeras empezaban a revolotear estaban inquietas y muy entusiasmadas. A lo lejos Koen pudo localizar a dos pequeños que caminaban por el sendero, nunca antes los había visto y parecía que los dos angelitos no tenían miedo._

_"Zero estoy cansado, podemos descansar un rato" Preguntó con una tierna voz el menor de los gemelos_

_"Está bien Ichiru, pero solo un ratito" Le sonrió dulcemente a su pequeño hermano mientras se quitaba su abrigo, al parecer había cesado la lluvia y habían encontrado un árbol hueco que no se había mojad, lo colocó en la tierra y le indico a Ichiru que se sentara. El pequeño se sentó y colocó su cabecita en el tronco mientras cerraba sus ojitos y bostezaba._

_Al cabo de unos minutos el menor de los niños se había quedado dormido, el mayor cuidaba el sueño de su hermano de vez en cuando arreglando la bufanda del menor para que no pasara frío._

_Se dio cuenta de que Ichiru se había quedado completamente dormido y de ninguna manera iba a despertar a su otra mitad, Ichiru era algo enfermizo y débil así que era mejor dejarlo descansar después les explicaría a sus padres que se retrasaron porqué el menor estaba cansado._

_Koen se fue acercando lentamente a los dos niños, si sus enormes ojos oscuros no mentían esos niños eran dos creaturas divinas, tan puras e inocentes podría ser que la profecía se cumpliría._

_"Hola" Koen estaba tan perdido en si mismo que no se dio cuenta que el mayor de los gemelos lo había encontrado parado recargado en uno de los árboles._

_El fauno escuchó la tierna vocecita, inmediatamente bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la creatura más bella que sus ojos le habían permitido ver. Después de varios siglos de búsqueda por fín lo había encontrado. No solo era uno eran dos._

_"Estás perdido?" Le preguntó Koen tratando de no espantar al niño pero se sorprendió al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a llorar, es verdad el sabía que su apariencia era la de un monstruo pero no podía ni debía asustar a su príncipe. "Tranquilo no te voy a hacer daño" Le dijo el fauno suavemente pero el pequeño sacudió la cabeza y sus enormes ojitos lila que ahora brillaban por aquellas lágrimas que aún no salían._

_"No tengo miedo de ti lloro porqué tu eres bueno y la gente te trata mal" Dijo el pequeño entendiendo la tristeza del fauno, mientras por esas suaves y blancas mejillas caían lagrimas_

_"Eso no importa, ya me he acostumbrado" Dijo el fauno con algo de tristeza en su grave voz_

_"Pero yo quiero que seas feliz…" Dijo el pequeño angelito limpiándose sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. "Yo soy Zero y tu mi amigo?" Rió el pequeño con una mirada anhelante esperando que el fauno aceptara ser su amigo_

_"Si Yo soy Koen mi querido príncipe" El fauno dijo mientras hacía una reverencia ante el pequeño ángel. _

_Los ojitos del menor se abrieron de par en par algo confundido por aquella opción pero no le tomó importancia y abrazó al fauno, bueno las piernas del fauno ya que este era demasiado alto y Zero demasiado pequeño para alcanzar al mayor. _

_Esa noche Koen y Zero contaron historias, Zero le habló sobre Ichiru y lo triste que estaba por la salud de su hermano, Koen le contó sobre aquella profecía y también le hizo una promesa al bello ángel. Esa noche Koen prometió proteger y cuidar a los gemelos para después llevarlos a su reino para que se convirtieran en reyes y para regresar la luz a este mundo de oscuridad._

_Cuando Zero se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde y que probablemente Ichiru ya se habría despertado se acercó al fauno y le obsequió un bello tulipán, luego sonrió y se fue corriendo en busca de su pequeña mitad._

_Las dos hadas siguieron al menos para que no le pasara nada mientras que Koen se sintió realmente feliz, al parecer ese lindo ángel había logrado ver la belleza interior del monstruo y había hecho amistad con él. _

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Ella era así, igual que Zero no le temía a Koen, ella era capaz de ver la pureza en el corazón del fauno, aquella niña era tan parecida aquel bello niño que el fauno cuidaría desde la oscuridad. Koen sabía que la pequeña era la hija de aquél hermoso ángel, pero también sabía que era la hija de otra clase de rey, un rey oscuro y cruel. Estaba decidido a quitar esa parte oscura de la niña para que solo quedara esa pureza y luz en su alma. Sin Zero la pequeña era la esperanza para la próxima guerra.

**_En otro lugar_**

"Otou-san" Un hermoso angelito no quería dormirse todavía y estaba acostado en la cama donde dormía un hermoso chico de cabellos plateados, un hermoso ser que descansaba mientras el pequeño angelito se aferraba a su cuerpo para no ir a dormir.

"Yoshi-chan!" La voz del otro hombre que entraba a la habitación con una hermosa sonrisa al ver como el pequeñín se aferraba al cuerpo de su padre

"No dormir!" Decía el pequeño con un lindo puchero mientras cerraba sus enormes ojitos lila dejando ver sus largas y rizadas pestañas.

"Anda vamos a dormir peque" El mayor logró separar al menor del cuerpo del durmiente logrando que el pequeño comenzara a llorar haciendo un berrinche y los gritos del niño se escuchaban hasta la cocina.

"Que pasa?" Kaito preguntaba pues estaba tomando una siesta en el sillón mientras Maria estaba preparando la cena.

"Yoshi-chan de seguro no quiere dormir" Dijo la chica con un suspiro mientras cortaba unas rebanadas de panque de naranja y servía té en las tacitas de porcelana.

Los gritos del menor se hacían más fuertes mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas, sus ojitos estaban rojos y su nariz igual, el pequeño quería estar con el durmiente pero el otro adulto no lo dejaba.

Uno de los gritos distrajo a Maria que se cortó con el cuchillo dejando salir un gritito de dolor, rápidamente Kaito se puso de pie y gentilmente tomó la mano de Maria para besar donde estaba la herida, luego limpió la herida y con una bandita la cubrió. Maria se sonrojaba demasiado ante tal gentileza de su amado.

Los gritos del pequeño seguían escuchándose, al igual que su llanto, eso hacía que el mayor se entristeciera en verdad le gustaría que Yoshi-chan estuviera con padre, pero también sabía que su amado durmiente debía descansar.

El menor continuó haciendo su berrinche provocando que lentamente las ventanas de la casa comenzaran a cuartearse, el mayor se dio cuenta de eso y colocó al menor en el piso impidiendo que se acercara al durmiente, Yoshi quería estar con el durmiente y volvió a gritar para provocar que las ventanas de la habitación estallaran

"HE DICHO BASTA!" La voz del mayor resonó en la habitación haciendo que el menor se quedara calladito para después salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina y esconderse debajo de la mesa.

El grito proveniente del cuarto y la salida del pequeño alertaron a la parejita que se abrazaba en la cocina. Maria vio como Yoshi se escondía bajo la mesa deseando desaparecer y con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

"Yoshi-chan que pasá bebé, mira hay panque" Maria que se había agachado para ver a su lindo sobrino y hacer que saliera de la mesa pero vio como el peque estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas y con lagrimitas en su rostro.

"Lo siento me descontrolé y le grité pero creo que sus poderes están aumentando" Dijo el mayor con un suspiro mientras se agachaba para intentar hablar con Yoshi.

Pero el menor se saltó hacia Maria y la abrazó.

"Esa maldita sanguijuela" Kaito bufó molesto

"Kaito! No digas esas palabras, Yoshi está aquí" Regañó Maria para llevar al niño a la sala y colocarlo en su sillón junto a su osito de felpa (uno igual al que tiene Ella-chan), el pequeño se quedó abrazando su osito de felpa con una carita triste.

Mientras los tres adultos discutían en la mesa.

"Lo sé pero debes de entender que es mi sobrino y no me gusta que le griten" Dijo Kaito algo molesto mientras veía al otro chico.

"Kaito él no tuvo la culpa además todos sabemos que mi Nii-san tiene que descansar" Dijo Maria tratando de calmar el ambiente

"Maria-san yo también me disculpo sé que no debí reaccionar así pero me preocupé por mi niño, Yo lo amo mucho y también amo a Yoshi pero con el aumento de poder de Yoshi me preocupa que algo le pase a mi lindo ángel.

"No te preocupes no va a pasar nada además solo tenemos que sellar sus poderes de sangre pura para que no dañe a nadie" Dijo con una linda sonrisa Maria y tomando la mano de Kaito con delicadeza.

"Ese imbécil de Kuran tiene la culpa, si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo Yoshi no estaría en peligro" Replicó Kaito, en realidad le molestaba que el padre de Yoshi fuera Kuran Kaname, de todos los vampiros existentes esa rata era la que se había aprovechado de Zero.

"No creo que Kaname tenga la culpa además no siquiera sabe que tiene un hijo" Objetó el otro

"Y no lo sabrá nunca, espero que no le vayas a decir nunca" Dijo Maria esta vez con una mirada amenazante.

"Tranquila, no lo haré, hace más de tres años que deje de contactar a Kaname, sus juegos lastimaron a muchas personas además de que pusieron en peligro a mi ángel" Sonrió el apuesto chico para luego salir a la sala

Ahí estaba Yoshi con una carita triste sujetando con fuerza a su osito.

"Yoshi-chan yo lo siento peque no quería reaccionar así" Dijo el mayor sentándose junto al peque con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. El peque lo ignoró por unos minutos pero después cedió pues nadie podía resistir la hermosa sonrisa del chico. "Me perdonas" Pregunto dulcemente el chico pues en verdad se sintió mal al gritarle de esa manera, esa hermosa carita le recordaba mucho a su niño al que amaba y ver a Yoshi así de triste era ver a su amor.

"Hai Oto-san" Dijo el pequeño para abrazar a su otro papi

"Te quiero Yoshi-chan" Dijo el mayor abrazando al pequeño

"Te quero papi" Dijo el menor para quedarse profundamente dormido.

**_En un sueño de Kaname_**

**_Zero _**

_Me pregunto cómo estarán mis dos amores, está ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tomado, dejarlos, sé que no tengo perdón pero hay varias razones por las cuales los tuve que dejar, me gustaría tanto poder verlos, poder besarlos, poder haber convivido con ustedes en su infancia, ver sus primeros pasos escuchar sus primeras palabras._

_Mi princesa sé que ahora has de haber crecido mucho, ahora eres toda una bella mujercita, mientras que mi lindo príncipe todo un jovencito, sé que cometí algo muy cruel los separe de su otra mitad pero deben de entender por qué lo hice, no podía permitir que los encontrara._

_Sé que ustedes se han enterado de la verdad y que no quieren saber nada de él, no los culpo, les negué la oportunidad de que los conociera al igual que yo me negué la oportunidad de tenerlos conmigo._

_A veces quisiera recorrer el tiempo para que no sucediera de esta forma, me lastimó mucho, él solía verme como su pieza, sé que yo era un simple remplazo porqué ella no estaba enamorada de él. Pero yo lo estaba… Yo te amaba y tú cortaste mis alas cruelmente._

_Aun así te sigo amando…_

_Y sigo esperando a que algún día puedas darte cuenta de que mi corazón está contigo no quiero seguir solo en este mundo, necesito saber que alguna vez hubo un sentimiento hacia mi él cual no fue despreció ni juego para ti._

_Porqué…_

_Es mi única pregunta_

_Kaname…_

_**Finaliza Sueño**  
_

Se despertó en un salto, ese sueño fue tan real era como si Zero su Zero le estuviera hablando mediante sueños. Kaname no lo entendía que quería decir ese sueño, es verdad que Kaname solo vio a Zero como un remplazo, al principio lo tomo como un juego para alejarlo de su querida niña, después lo vio como un remplazo al darse cuenta de que Yuki no lo amaba.

Kaname había pasado esos diez años esperando por Yuki, y durante su estancia en la Academia Cross hizo crueldades con el hermoso ángel. Gracias a eso el hermoso ángel no dejaba de cazarlo, en sus sueños, en su mente era como si el recuerdo de Zero estuviera presente para atormentarlo.

Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que se había enamorado del ángel, de su ángel al que había lastimado, humillado al cual le había dicho palabras que en ese momento no significaban nada pero ahora sabía el verdadero significado de esas dulces mentiras.

Su traición le costó la felicidad, una felicidad perdida para siempre. Pero si Zero ya no quería nada porque seguía con sus recuerdos. Porqué Kaname no era capaz de seguir adelante como su ángel lo había hecho.

Entonces recordó que no fue en la Academia Cross cuando empezó a jugar con él, fue desde antes pero en ese momento Zero no era Zero, su nombre era otro. Se llamaba Satoru y era el chico más hermoso que Kaname hubiera visto antes.

Aquellos ojos de un hermoso color lila grisáceo y sus cabellos plateados con tonalidades azules, Satoru fue el primer amor del sangre pura un chico tan tímido y tan inocente un chico capaz de iluminar la vida de los demás. Un chico con un pasado trágico.

Satoru fue el único amor de Kaname en su vida pasada, el hermoso niño era su razón para vivir y aunque el pequeño ansiaba convertirse en un vampiro Kaname juró que jamás le haría eso a su niño jamás lo convertía en un monstruo y lo llevaría al mundo de la perdición y oscuridad. Su niño era la perfección y la pureza y nunca lo lastimaría.

Pero Satoru moriría al ser humano sería incapaz de vivir para toda la eternidad.

Kaname se debatía entre convertirlo o no, y su decisión fue la segunda hasta que se arrepintió

_Todo este tiempo me he preguntado si realmente me amas o simplemente me vez como un juguete que puedes tener a tu antojo. Me pregunto si tus celos te ciegan, me tienes encerrado en esta enorme casa… No es mi casa y siento que me muero, necesito libertad, necesito ver el mundo, un mundo que tu no me permites ver… Quiero que me dejes ser.. ._

_Por favor si no me amas solo dilo…_

_Conocí a alguien más y creo que me empiezo a enamorar…_

_No te entiendo Kaname… te juro que no logro hacerlo…_

_Adiós…_

Kaname aún recuerda ese momento, esa carta que su amado Satoru lo abandonó para irse con otro vampiro el cual Kaname nunca supo su nombre, luego se enteró que su niño había sido convertido en un vampiro pero fue asesinado. Satoru logro tener hijos, gemelos, dos hermosos niños tan poderosos y lindos.

Cuando Kaname conoció a Zero pudo darse cuenta con el parecido que tenía con su amado Satoru y esos sentimientos de venganza y odio se tornaron contra el hermoso ángel. Kaname se juró que jamás amaría a un hombre y al ver alguien tan parecido a su…. A Satoru decidió tomar venganza aunque Zero no tuviera la culpa, su parecido era lo que hacía que Kaname detestara al chico además de que parecía ser que el ángel estaba enamorado de su pequeña niña.

Kaname decidió jugar sucio lastimando a la persona que realmente lo amaría y no solo eso pues Zero era un lejano descendiente de Satoru, el hermoso ángel que fue asesinado a manos de una creatura.

Satoru o Zero los dos eran tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes, Satoru se cansó del sangre pura y lo traicionó mientras huía con otro para luego ser asesinado a manos de una horrible creatura. Zero por el contrario era tan inocente y tan frágil, su mundo había cambiado drásticamente desde la muerte de sus padres y aun así el no dejo nunca su amor hacia el sangre pura. Lo guardaría como su más valioso tesoro, el bello ángel que fue traicionado por aquel ser a quién entregó su corazón.

"Zero" Kaname susurró mientras quedó dormido de nuevo sumergiéndose en ese mundo de pesadillas en las cuales ambos chicos no lograban dejarlo descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Dame otra oportunidad-**

_¿Es posible amar a dos personas?_

_Ahora lo entiendo, aunque me siento morir_

_Comprendo completamente._

_Cada vez que entro a esa habitación._

_Puedo oler su maldito aroma: ella._

_Cada vez que te veo sonreír de esa manera._

_Siento que muero lentamente._

_Por qué demonios no te vas y me dejas._

_Yo solo…_

_Yo no quiero seguir siendo una molestia…._

**x- Capitulo 3 –x**

**OooO Una nueva vida**

"Maldito bastardo" Dijo la chica de cabellos lacios y oscuros como la noche, lágrimas abandonaban esos hermosos ojos verdes, sus mejillas rojas a mas no poder, estaba enojada, estaba herida y deseaba venganza.

"Ella!" Un hombre alto de largos cabellos pelirrojos sostuvo a la chica de unos 16 años quizás, tomándola por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo "Tranquila" Susurró lentamente viendo las lágrimas cristalinas derramarse lentamente sobre esa piel de porcelana.

"Lo odio, lo odio" Decía una y otra vez la hermosa chica, sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos por el llanto que no cesaba desde hacía una semana.

"Sabes que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo" Bastien dijo con una voz tranquilizadora "Te prometo que voy a sacarte de este lugar" Susurró en su oído, mientras besaba en su mejilla.

"No me importa quedarme aquí solo sálvalo, salva a Otou-san" Pidió la menor, pegando más su cuerpo al del mayor. Las cadenas que estaban atadas a sus muñecas quemaban en su piel, presionando dolorosa y lentamente en la piel rasgada, penetrando las venas.

La habitación en la que se encontraban era pequeña, oscura y húmeda, carecía de electricidad, contaba con una cama, las sabanas manchadas de sangre y …. La única ventilación era un pequeño agujero que se encontraba hacía el norte de esta, impidiendo el paso de la luz solar. La puerta se habría por fuera y si alguna persona intentaba jalar la perilla por dentro su piel se quemaba. Estaba diseñada de esa forma para que los esclavos no intentaran salir. Los clientes del lugar ingresaban sin tener la necesidad de jalar la perilla, la tecnología que se utilizaba era mediante un reconocedor óptico. Solo tenían que hincarse y mirar fijamente en el pequeño orificio por donde entraba la llave, de esta salía un pequeño rayo de luz que identificaba al cliente mediante su pupila. De esta manera no había modo de que algún esclavo quisiera huir.

Las ciudades habían cambiado, los edificios eran inteligentes, los cuales permitían una mayor seguridad para la nueva sociedad vampírica que se había restablecido bajo el mandato de la poderosa dinastía Petrov. Esta familia había obtenido el mandato de todo el reino vampírico desde hace 3000 años, las razas inferiores estaban bajo su dominio, pero para esta familia las demás razas eran vistas como esclavos o fuerzas de trabajo. Estaba prohibido que los vampiros, seres supremos por naturaleza se mezclaran con alguna de las clases inferiores. Era un sacrilegio cometer semejante acto, y era considerado traición el mantener sentimientos hacia estas razas.

Pero a Bastien no le importaba eso, aquí estaba aquel chico de largos cabellos pelirrojos, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grises, era un joven alto, refinado, hijo de Vlada y Grigory Petrov, si sus padres supieran los sentimientos que tenía su más preciado hijo hacia una simple humana seguramente se morirían. Pero aun así no dudarían en matar a su propio hijo, en sus creencias pensaban que era mejor la muerte a dejar que sucediera semejante unión.

La primera vez que la vio fue el día en que fue traída al palacio, aquella pequeña tenía unos tres años, Bastien tenía once en ese entonces, la pequeña tenía sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos lilas brillaban de felicidad. Pobre pequeña si supiera lo que le pasaría durante su estancia en este lugar, en esta prisión que el mismo Bastien despreciaba.

Pudo ver que aquella niña no iba sola, con ella estaba otro niño de su misma edad, cabellos plateados y ojos lilas como los de la pequeña. Eran hermanos, lo dedujo rápidamente, hermanos gemelos, desde su ventana observaba como aquellas hermosas creaturas iban tomadas de la mano, sonriendo, el niño sujetaba la mano de un hombre, Bastien se quedó hipnotizado por semejante belleza, sus ojos eran lilas como los de los niños, sus cabellos plateados, piel extremadamente blanca. A su corta edad Bastien no podía entender por qué semejantes creaturas habían sido traídas a este lugar, a su hogar. Para ser humanos eran realmente hermosos, parecían ángeles. Aunque se sabía que los ángeles al pisar tierras oscuras morían inmediatamente, al ser seres de luz tenían que utilizar todas sus fuerzas y dones para poder permanecer en un lugar como este, por esa razón su vida era corta.

Bastien suspiró, sabiendo que aquellas bellas creaturas no eran traídas para labores pesadas, esos dos niños y el hombre habían sido traídos como esclavos para satisfacer las necesidades enfermizas de su raza.

"No puedo permitir eso, tú lo sabes" Susurró bajito mientras soltaba el cuerpo de aquella hermosa chica.

"Entonces vete, no vengas más si no vas a cumplir tu promesa" Dijo la hermosa chica alejándose del pelirrojo, se sentó en el piso, era preferible sentarse en ese lugar que hacerlo en la cama. Sentía asco el tener que acostarse en aquel lugar cada vez que un cliente sediento venía a visitarla. Por eso prefería dormir en el suelo, era preferible.

"Ella por favor" Dijo el vampiro tratándose de acercarse a la chica.

"Vete!" Dijo la menor sentándose y abrazando sus piernas hacia su pecho, recargando su rostro en sus rodillas, evitando mirar al pelirrojo.

**Xx-**

Kaname Kuran el famoso y deseado vampiro sangrepura estaba nuevamente encerrado en su habitación, desde que conoció a ese pequeño no dejaba de pensar ni un minuto en Zero, su Zero que ya no estaba, que se había largado. Todo su amor se estaba convirtiendo en odio, odio hacia Zero, de alguna manera se sentía traicionado por aquella persona quien decía amarle.

Después de varios intentos para estar juntos, el hermoso ángel había huido. Lo había perdido, su amor se había desvanecido, su pequeña felicidad se había desvanecido y ahora maldecía al cazador, lo maldecía por haberlo abandonado. Sus intentos por mantener una relación secreta con el cazador habían fallado. Y lloró, la impotencia de poder detener a ese chico, le dolía, ardía en su pecho, su antes lazo estaba completamente quebrado y podía sentir la soledad que venía nuevamente a arrastrarlo en ese mundo de pesadillas, desilusiones, traiciones. Pero aun así tenía a Yuki, si su querida Yuki todavía estaba con él. Incluso aunque la pequeña no sentía ese amor que ahora tanto deseaba el sangrepura, ella permanecía a su lado.

Nuevamente Yuki, su querida niña volvía a ser la luz, claro una salida falsa porque sabía que su roto corazón seguía perteneciendo a ese maldito cazador.

Por ahora se había prometido cumplir todos los deseos de su pequeña hermana, si con eso podía retenerla a su lado, lo haría, no importaba el costo, lo único que no deseaba era vivir en esa oscuridad nuevamente, no quería volver a estar solo.

"Yuki" Llamó su hermano, no era falta mandar a alguno de los sirvientes por ella, pues la pequeña chica podía escuchar perfectamente la triste y melancólica voz de su hermano.

"Onii-sama estas bien?" Preguntó la chica un poco asustada, esta noche tenía planeado salir, nada nuevo, iría a divertirse un rato en alguno de los bares de la ciudad, en busca de diversión. Una parte de ella se arrepentía el estar divirtiéndose a expensas del sufrimiento de su hermano. Pero por otra parte deseaba vivir su propia vida, es verdad que ambos estaban ya casados, pero eso era simplemente una mentira, ninguno de los dos sentía sentimientos por el otro. O eso era lo que creía la castaña. Pues en este momento al ver a su hermano de esta manera, decaído, sus ojos como espejos mostraban aquella tristeza que llevaba guardada por tantos años. Tal vez siglos. De pronto recordaba cuando todavía estaban en la academia, cuando ella todavía no despertaba de ese largo sueño y seguía pensando que era una simple humana, sin ninguna oportunidad de ganar el corazón de Kaname, el presidente de la clase nocturna y vampiro sangrepura. El corazón de la chica se oprimió al ver una escena tan cruel, parecía que lágrimas invisibles abandonaban esos ojos color vino. De nuevo su corazón empezaba a sentirse confundido, que era lo que sentía por su Nii-sama, en realidad lo amaba, o era nuevamente el sentimiento de cariño y gratitud los que le hacían permanecer junto al mayor.

Yuki no sabía, no entendía y una parte de ella se negaba a entender, pero este cosquilleo repentino al ver el rostro de su hermano era algo que la hacía sentirse nuevamente como la Yuki del pasado, como aquella inocente humana que soñaba estar junto al vampiro de sus sueños. Bueno ella suspiro sabiendo lo patético que sonaba eso pero eran sus pensamientos de hace tres años, por más tontos que fuesen era su manera infantil de pensar y ver el mundo.

Y de nuevo llegaba la imagen de aquél cazador, aquel chico que había sido su hermano durante cuatro años, el chico que nunca dudo en cuidar de ella, protegerla, incluso exponiendo su propia vida para protegerla. No lo entendía, por qué cada vez que encontraba a su hermano en ese estado tan depresivo y solitario, aunque el mayor lo supiera ocultar muy bien, porqué venía a la mente de la castaña la imagen de ese chico en agonía, aquellos hermosos ojos lilas, llenos de tristeza, sin brillo. Era como si el dolor de Kaname y de Zero estuvieran conectados de alguna manera.

"No lo entiendo" Susurro la menor, era sumamente doloroso pero a la vez satisfactorio, ver a su hermano de esa forma, rendido y acabado era algo que muy en su interior deseaba. Tal vez ella no era la inocente pequeña que todo el mundo creía. No, no lo era, ella era egoísta, siempre deseosa de obtener la atención de su hermano y de aquél cazador, y por si no le bastaba ese cariño también estaba la clase nocturna y hasta el mismo Kaien Cross. Qué sentido tenía el seguir fingiendo ser aquella inocente creatura cuando todo su interior había sido transformado en una persona cruel, despiadada, lujuriosa, egoísta, una persona muerta, que aun si su cuerpo respiraba y se alimentaba, su alma estaba rota, no era más que una simple muñeca, sin sentimientos ni sueños.

Y así permaneció sentada junto a su hermano, dejando que este la abrazara, los largos y castaños cabellos cubrían como un manto el rostro del mayor, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, de nuevo esa sed de pasión la consumía. Mientras que la soledad de aquel hombre aquél vampiro pedía a gritos ser amado.

**xx-**

"Onii-sama por favor" Pidió la menor recostándose en la cama, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y esos labios incitantes al pecado. Su cabello caía delicadamente alrededor de su rostro, sus ojos antes cafés mostraban pasión encendida, su piel quemaba. "Hazme tuya" Dijo en un lento y agonizante gemido, ya no podía, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo del otro. Deseaba tanto ser amada pero no solo eso, deseaba arder en pasión, deseaba tanto sentir esa piel con la suya.

El sangrepura no pudo resistirse más ante esa petición, cayó rendido bajo la ilusión que se mostraba frente a él, deseaba sentir tanto ese cuerpo, una vez más, deseaba poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, y aquí después de tantos tormentos, volvía a estar rendido ante él. Su amado cazador, rogándole para cometer ese delicioso acto, tan sagrado para ambos, la forma más maravillosa de mostrar su amor, de someterse bajo el manto de aquellos besos, esos dulces sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, las caricias del otro. Como iba a negarse ante tal petición, como podría si llevaba años deseando escuchar esas palabras, esa suplica, ansiaba poseerlo, lo deseaba.

Y así empezaron nuevamente a mostrar su amor, ese amor incondicional, cegados por el deseo, la pasión, el amor no correspondido, cegados cada uno, por esos sentimientos indescifrables. La menor movía su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sus movimientos parecían como las de una mujerzuela, estaba embriagada en el éxtasis, haciendo un baile erótico, sus labios se posaban en la piel del mayor, ansiando más contacto, contacto que según miraban sus ojos eran los de aquel hermoso cazador. Todo este tiempo tuvo a cada uno de los estudiantes de la clase del día, rendidos a sus pies, algunos miembros de la clase nocturna también habían gozado de los privilegios del acostarse con un sangrepura. Pero después de eso, después de pasar su vida de bar en bar, en busca de algún soltero que lograra calentar su cuerpo y su cama, no lograba encontrar ese placer que deseaba, el placer de ser tomada por aquél chico de cabellos plateados, aquél chico a quién había visto como a un hermano. Aquél con el que había soñado cada noche entrando a su cuarto, haciéndola mujer, besando su piel diciéndole que la amaba, era tan difícil y tan cruel el no poder tener ese tipo de amor. Lo amaba, lo deseaba y quería que fuera suyo, que Zero fuera suyo y de nadie más.

En aquellos ojos chocolate, segados por la falsa imagen de su amado, besaba con pasión cada centímetro de piel, dejando en esta, largos rastros de marcas, todas representaban lo hambriento que estaba, deseoso de sentir más y más. Deleitándose con aquellos gemidos que en sus oídos no eran los gritos de cierta castaña, eran los gritos de su amado, sus ojos solo lo veían él, como una imagen tentadora, incitante al pecado, de nuevo recordaba aquellas veces en la que los dos demostraban su amor, bajo la luz nocturna, sus cuerpos quemantes, besos tiernos y apasionados, deseaba tanto permanecer en el interior del otro, quedarse así por siempre, unido al ángel. Había sido tan estúpido, se había arrepentido, incluso de los pensamientos anteriores, no lo odiaba, no podía, su amor era mayor que aquél sentimiento de ira. Nunca podría odiarlo, ni siquiera recordaba porqué lo había hecho en sus principios, solo recordaba aquellas cálidas palabras del menor, aquellos brazos que lo recibían con un gentil y cálido abrazos, sus labios, lo más delicioso que haya probado, sus ojos mirándolo con amor, con ternura, borrando la soledad de los suyos. Todo se sentía tan bien, ahora estaban juntos y no iba a perderlo, no otra vez. Llego el momento tan deseado, estaba punto de alcanzar su clímax, quería hacerlo en su interior, quería mirarlo a los ojos y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

La habitación olía completamente a sexo, los gritos se escuchaban aun si uno estaba en la planta baja, se miraban a los ojos inconscientes del pecado que cometían, miraban al otro sin percatarse que ese otro no era la persona que deseaba, era solo un efecto de su mente, una mente perturbada. Los dos alcanzaron su clímax al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos se tensaron, la presión que ejercían era dolorosa, los besos cada vez más feroces, sangrientos. Termino todo con un grito saliendo de sus labios, ambos gritando con desesperación aquel nombre, aquel hombre a quien deseaban poseer por siempre.

"Zero…."

**xxX—**

Después de eso no hubo mucho que decir, ninguno de los dos recordaba claramente lo que había sucedido, solo pequeños fragmentos de una noche lujuriosa, sin ánimos de levantarse ambos hermanos permanecieron acostados, pero sin abrazarse, ambos se daban la espalda, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Cada uno esperando que llegara su descanso y así poder encontrarse con ese chico, ese chico que los había abandonado.

"He pensado" Comentó el sangrepura, pasando una mano por su cabello, enredando sus dedos delicadamente por esas finas hebras oscuras, sus ojos cerrados, la sabana cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, su pecho y abdomen al descubierto.

"Deberíamos regresar a la Academia Cross" Dijo con una voz un poco dudosa, de que servía regresar a aquel lugar si él nunca iba a regresar, lo hacía porque quería seguir lastimándose, porque eran tan masoquista que permanecer en ese lugar donde estaban cada uno de los recuerdos de ese ángel, li harían sufrir. No le importaba le gustaba el dolor, más si ese dolor era brindado por un ser amado.

"Yo" Se escuchó la voz de la castaña en aquella enorme habitación, su cuerpo cubierto con las sabanas completamente, estaba apenada, estaba arrepentida, bueno tal vez eso no, porqué lo había disfrutado no es así, era como una simple noche de pasión, no significaba nada. "Estaba pensando lo mismo" Dijo mientras escondía su rostro en uno de esos cojines dorados, bordados con hilo de plata y oro. "Es tiempo de regresar" Susurro con el rostro aún escondido… a casa….

**xx—**

Que diría Cross al encontrarse a esa chica, cuál sería su reacción cuando se encontrara con aquella pequeña a la cual había criado como su propia hija. La joven Kuran no sabía, una parte de ella ansiaba regresar a lo que por diez años había sido su hogar, un lugar en el cual nunca se sentiría sola. Tal vez podría volver a verlo, encontrarse nuevamente con su amor eterno. Pero y él, y Zero que diría, la seguiría odiando, se atrevería a matarla una vez que ella pisara los terrenos de aquél lugar.

Desde que se convirtió en un vampiro la chica podía sentir que ese lazo que la unía al cazador se había roto, había perdido a su mejor amigo, a la única persona que llenaba su corazón. Ese chico que aparentaba ser frío con todos, con todos menos con ella. Fue muy egoísta y ahora solo podía lamentarse, solo podía vivir en el pasado. Anhelar cada uno de esos momentos con su amigo, con el hombre al que amaba.

Y Kaname, sería perdonado, podría interrogar a Cross, sacarle la información sobre el paradero del amor de su vida, era tan doloroso.

"No me digas nada" Su voz, ese maravilloso tono angelical resonaba en su mente, en su corazón, en su alma una y otra vez. "Se que no soy lo suficientemente perfecto para ti" Esas crueles palabras, por favor no las digas, no me digas más mentiras que ya no quiero sufrir. No quiero que la menciones a ella, ya lo entendí, comprendí que tú y yo somos dos personas distintas. No tiene nada que ver el que tú seas un sangrepura y yo un cazador, eso es lo de menos. Puedo verlo sabes, puedo ver cómo me mientes. Así que ya no hables, deja de explicarme cosas que yo ya sé. No necesito tu lastima, tampoco necesito un amor falso así que déjame ir…

Como respondía a esto, si el castaño lo necesitaba, necesitaba explicarle como sucedieron las cosas, aunque que iba a explicar, que ese compromiso ya estaba impuesto desde que él y su hermana eran niños. Qué eran los deseos para que la línea de los Kuran permaneciera intacta, viva, que continuarán rigiendo. Ese no era un pretexto para su falta, era solo una salida fácil que al principio le pareció la mejor, pero conforme la soledad lo iba comiendo, ya no podía. Necesitaba explicar, debía encontrarlo. Incluso si el chico ya no quería nada con él, no le importaba, porqué su corazón lo deseaba, no podía simplemente suprimir el sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Takuma, su mejor amigo se había revelado, había abandonado a su mejor amigo, pero Kaname no lo culpaba, de hecho lo envidiaba, envidiaba que su amigo podía disfrutar de su vida completamente sin ningún remordimiento. Takuma podía ver a su amado todos los días, podía besarlo, sentirse pleno, y sobre todo tener esa dicha de que alguien esperaba por él. Como envidiaba a Takuma por el simple hecho de que el rubio se había revelado ante todos, incluso a su abuelo, tiró sus títulos y huyó con Ichiru para hacer una vida libre de todas esas reglas de etiqueta, de esa sociedad corrompida por el poder y el odio. Los demás nobles seguían siguiendo a Kaname pero ya no era lo mismo, cada uno había hecho sus vidas, su única compañera era Yuki, su hermana menor. A la que nunca iba a dejar ir, si es preciso la encerraría, tenía miedo, el gran Kuran estaba asustado, no deseaba vivir en oscuridad. El solo quería ser amado.

**xx-**

"Vas a seguir ignorándome" Dijo el pelirrojo a la chica que se negaba a mirarlo.

"Solíamos estar juntos, todos los días ahora lo único que siento es que estoy perdiendo a la persona que más amo" Dijo deprimida, mientras alzaba su mirada, sus hermosos ojos lilas estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que caían como cascadas por esa suave piel. Su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo, solo lo cubría una sábana.

"Sabes que odio verte de esa manera" Se acercó lentamente, odiaba ver a esa hermosa creatura llorado "Ya no son verdes" Dijo mientras se agachaba y de su saco sacaba un pañuelo, gentilmente limpiando esos rastros de lágrimas cristalinas.

"Me cansé de fingir" Dijo mientras giraba su cabeza al otro lado, sus cabellos cayeron gentilmente "Ya lo hiciste" Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para abrirlos nuevamente, la sabana iba deslizándose lentamente dejando al descubierto su blanca espalda, cubierta por marcas de látigos. El pelirrojo apretó los puños.

"No te voy a dejar aquí" Dijo de manera agresiva, tomando ese bello cuerpo por los hombros, ojos lilas y grises se encontraron, sus labios se acercaban lenta y peligrosamente.

"Espera!" Gritó aquel bello ángel "No arruines esto por favor, no quiero perder a otra persona, ya no quiero hacerlo" Dijo con lágrimas que caían lenta y dolorosamente.

"Solo dame una oportunidad" Pidió el chico para sellar sus labios con los del bello ser, un beso dulce y doloroso, ambos sabían que no podían hacer esto pero lo deseaban, deseaban tanto este contacto.

"Siempre te voy a amar" Dijo tiernamente el pelirrojo mientras cargaba al ángel, se sentaba en la cama y colocaba al ángel en sus piernas, mientras que de la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón sacaba un pequeño colgante, lo colocó alrededor de ese frágil y delgado cuello. "Eres una princesa" Dijo el vampiro mientras besaba el cabello de la menor.

La chica simplemente se dejó proteger por esos cálidos brazos, sus ojos ahora lilas podían ver com mayor facilidad. "Esta noche nos vamos" Dijo tiernamente, su voz era tan masculina y sensual "Duerme por ahora" Susurró en el oído de la bella chica.

**xx-**

"No lo entiendo cuándo demonios va a despertar" Gritaba un rubio, estaba muy preocupado no entendía por qué su niño estaba dormido, ya habían pasado más de dos meses y su pequeño no despertaba, parecía estar en un sueño profundo.

"Cálmate Takuma vas a espantar a Yoshi-chan" Pidió la chica de cabellos lilas y ojos violetas "No sé por qué Nii-san está dormido, pero no puedes andar diciendo eso, sobre todo con Yoshi rondando por aquí" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro, ella también estaba muy preocupada, primero pasaba lo de Zero y ahora Ichiru. No lo entendía Maria no entendía nada, y no quería pensar en que le sucediera algo malo a Ichiru. Por qué en su familia siempre tenía que existir dolor, por qué cada vez que sucedía algo maravilloso sucedía una tragedia.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero pensar que Ichiru nunca va a despertar" Dijo el rubio mientras golpeaba su cabeza con el borde de la pared.

"Cálmate sanguijuela, Ichi-kun va a despertar" Dijo Kaito quien llegaba con una bolsa de comida, la verdad que desde hace dos días nadie había cocinado, toda la comida era comprada, pero desde que Takuma había explotado porque su pequeño no despertaba, todos estaban preocupados.

"Tou-san" Gritó el pequeño angelito y corrió a abrazar al rubio, bueno solo alcanzó a abrazar su pierna.

"Yoshi-chan te estábamos esperando para comer, en donde estabas pequeño" Dijo Maria tiernamente mientras lanzaba unas miradas a Takuma y a Kaito para que no mencionaran nada con el niño presente.

"Estaba pticando con papi y nee-swan" Dijo tiernamente, el pequeño mientras corría a su sillita listo para comer.

Maria y Kaito se miraron a los ojos, como que con su nee-san, como podía saber Yoshi que tenía una hermana. A menos que haya escuchado, pero no puede ser así, por lo general nunca se hablaba de Ella-chan en la casa, a menos que el niño estuviera en el kínder y para levantar sospechas ni Yagari ni Cross venían a visitar al menor. Maria se puso a pensar como el pequeño se enteraría de… De pronto recordó algo que le había contado sus padres. Cuando Ichiru y Zero eran pequeños los dos solían jugar con su hermanita, sus padres pensaban que solo era un juego de niños, pero siempre describían a la pequeña con cabellos lilas y ojos violetas, describían a María. Era una conexión especial, sus hermanos habían la habían conocido y hablado con ella, aun cuando la pequeña todavía no nacía. Entonces puede que algo estaba pasando con Yoshi, después toda la conexión entre gemelos era muy difícil de romper. Siempre se encontraban, entonces puede que Ella y Yoshi se hayan encontrado mediante sueños u otra forma.

"Yoshi, dime como es tu nee-san" Preguntó la chica mientras colocaba en la mesita del menor un platito de sopa.

El niño rió y sonrió a su tía "Papi dijo seceto" Comentó el menor mientras con su manita tomaba la cuchara y comenzaba a comer lenta y elegantemente, sin duda este pequeño había sacado algo de la actitud del innombrable, pensó Kaito.

"Aw pero si no me dices entonces no le podré comprar un regalo" Dijo Maria haciendo un lindo puchero haciendo a Kaito sonreír, su pequeña era tan tierna algunas veces.

"Jos vedes y cabllos…" Iba a seguir describiendo a la menor pero el grito de Takuma hizo que el pequeño se pusiera a llorar.

"MARIA KAITO VENGAN PRONTO!" Takuma gritó, había ido a ver como estaba Ichiru, era una costumbre que antes de tomar la cena el rubio iba a su habitación y arropaba al menor, luego besaba su frente, mejillas y luego sus labios susurrando un Te amo.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, nunca iba a abandonar a Ichiru, aún si el chico nunca despertaba, ese chico era lo más cercano a un ángel, que le traía tanta paz, tanto amor. Así que si tenía que permanecer con momentos como este le importaba, el simple hecho de poder tocar la piel del menor, de protegerlo y velar sus sueños, era algo por lo que agradecía.

Como todas las noches se sentaba junto al menor, acariciando su mejillas, delineando cada centímetro de su rostro. Le encantaba observarlo, ver al menor dormir era una escena tan bella, pues sus cabellos plateados caían gentilmente a ambos lados de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados escondiendo su hermoso color, sus pestañas negras completamente tupidas y rizadas. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosa, y sus labios rosados, se veían deliciosamente perfectos. Ichiru era el ser más perfecto que el rubio haya visto, era más bello que todos los vampiros.

De pronto su mano se movió, Takuma no lo había soñado, en verdad su pequeño se había movido, por eso se encontraba gritando, porque su niño parecía querer despertar.

"Takuma que sucede?" Preguntó Maria preocupada, creyendo que algo malo le había pasado a su Nii-san. "Se movió Maria, Ichiru, Ichiru va a despertar" Dijo Takuma con lágrimas cayendo de esas esmeraldas. Maria se acercó rápidamente a su hermano mayor estaba igual de sorprendida que el rubio "Nii-san.. Ichiru por favor despierta, por favor Ichiru" Decía una y otra vez la pequeña esperando recibir una respuesta a sus llamados.

"Papi!" Corrió la pequeña cosita que había hecho su aparición y se había aventado a la cama de un inconsciente Ichiru. "Papi, van sabe secto" Dijo el menor que abrazaba el cuerpo dormido, para luego reir y jugar con el cascabel que Ichiru sostenía en su mano derecha.

De pronto unos hermosas y tupidas pestañas negras comenzaron a moverse y lenta y delicadamente se asomaban debajo de estas unos hermosos y brillantes ojos lilas, ahora que Maria y Takuma lo pensaban, Ichiru se había puesto más, más bello, no más hermoso diría Takuma. El durmiente miró confundido tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación.

"Papi!" Gritó una vocecita que estaba junto a él, Ichiru sonrió y delicadamente alzó su mano para acariciar la cabecita del angelito. "Yoshi" Susurró el menor mientras trataba de incorporarse pero unos fuertes brazos lo ayudaron, el menor se sonrojo, reconocía muy bien ese dulce aroma era de su Takuma.

"Takuma…" Susurró el menor mientras cubría con sus manos los brazos de su amante, Yoshi se sonrojó un poco y Maria también pues esos dos ya estaban compartiendo un tan anhelado beso.

"Umm Yoshi-chan vamos a hacer gelatina para el paciente" Dijo Maria tratando de quitar el sonrojo de su rostro y claro darle más privacidad a la parejita.

Yoshi sonrió y asintió "Hai!" Dijo feliz pero antes se acercó a sus padres y colocó su manita en donde se encontraban las de Ichiru y Takuma "Nee-sa" Dijo el pequeño para luego bajarse de la cama corriendo y abrazando a Maria, mientras alzaba sus bracitos y abría y cerraba sus manos para que lo cargara. Maria se sorprendió un poco por lo que Yoshi había dicho pero no le tomó importancia y cargo al menor en sus brazos "Getina…" Dijo el pequeño felizmente.

_Quiero permanecer de esta manera,_

_Quiero estar contigo siempre_

_Hasta que mis días se acaben_

_Sabes algo…_

_Te amo_

**xX—**

Despertaron en un bosque, ambos chicos de 16 años, estaban algo confundidos, Bastien se acercó a los menores. La primera en despertar fue Ella, mientras que el chico que estaba dormido sobre su abdomen todavía no despertaba. "Bienvenida a la Academia Cross" Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo.

La luna iluminaba esos salvajes cabellos pelirrojos, el pelirrojo estaba usando unos pantalones de cuero negros y una larga gabardina negra, su camisa era estilo francés de las épocas de Napoleón. Sus hermosos ojos grises tenían un brillo especial.

La chica suspiro, nunca en su vida había visto a Bastien vestido de esa manera, el mayor parecía toda una creatura de la noche. Amo de la oscuridad mientras ella, una simple humana vestida completamente en blanco, sus hermosos ojos lilas se perdían en aquellos ojos grises. Su piel de porcelana brillaba pajo el tacto de la luna.

El otro chico que dormía empezaba a removerse lentamente, su piel perlada también se podía distinguir por los rayos de la lluvia. Sus cabellos eran rubios, rizados, con hermosos mechones dorados. Empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente eran de un color dorado, con tonalidades miel y cafés. Talló sus ojos lentamente y miro al frente, ahí se encontraba un hombre misterioso, de largos cabellos pelirrojos, sus ojos grises, esa mirada tan penetrante que le hizo bajar el rostro. La chica de cabellos negros sonrió y tomo entre sus manos el rostro del rubio, de ese ángel. "No le tengas miedo" Susurro tiernamente.

"Es un gusto conocerte en persona "Aleksei" Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, el chico se sonrojó y asintió.

"Muy bien mis queridos niños, bienvenidos a su nueva casa" Avanzo elegantemente, mientras ayudaba a ambas creaturas a ponerse de pie. El ángel dorado miraba con algo de miedo mientras que la chica de cabellos oscuros sonreía.

"Hijos de la luna…" Susurró el mayor para luego desaparecer entre las tinieblas.

"Tengo miedo Ella vámonos de aquí" Dijo el menor, que se aferraba al brazo de la chia.

La hermosa y joven mujer sonrió, mientras abrazaba al chico "Tranquilo ya estas a salvo, y Yo te voy a proteger" Dijo en un susurro besando la frente del niño y haciendo que quedara dormido nuevamente.

**xxX—**

Seiren se encontraba de visita en la academia, se había escapado de la Mansión con el afán de ver a un tesoro al cual había jurado proteger. Odiaba tener que mentirle a su amo, pero no debía decir nada, había jurado proteger la vida de un ser sagrado. La chica que por lo general era demasiado seria, sin ninguna expresión ahora dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, al ver a la pequeña que dormía en una camita de color lila, abrazando un conejito de peluche. La pequeña tenía cabellos castaños, eran muy claros y sus ojos aunque ahorita estaban cerrados eran de un hermoso color lila. Esa pequeña era el ser más hermoso que Seiren haya visto antes.

Se sentía mal el tener que ocultarle algo así a su señor, que nunca podría ver a su hija. El mundo era cruel, pero las acciones de su amo fueron incorrectas, y aunque ahora mismo Seiren no se encontraba en posición de juzgar, estaba ocultando un gran secreto.

"Ahhh" La pequeña se despertó con lágrimas en sus ojitos, con sus manitas se estaba aferrando a su colgante. "Ella-chan que sucede pequeña" Preguntó Seiren preocupada al ver a la menor en una especie de sufrimiento.

"Ya vienen" Dijo con una tierna voz, mientras comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza, Seiren se sentó en la cama, cualquiera hubiese dicho que ese acto era muy rudo de su parte pero en realidad no lo era, porque ahora esa mujer ya no era simplemente la guardiana de Kaname, si no que era la protectora y guardiana de su hija de Kuran Ella, una niña que nunca podría conocer a ninguno de sus padres. Lamentablemente el destino se lo había prohibido.

"Shh todo está bien tu duerme" Dijo la mayor mientras mecía el pequeño cuerpecito tratando de tranquilizar a la menor.

"Seiren" Dijo la menor, su voz se entendía completamente a comparación de Yoshi, Ella ya podía mantener una plática con un adulto, la menor era muy inteligente y sobre todo lograba ocultarse, sabía guardar sus emociones para ella, solo en algunos momentos como este se quebraba. A comparación de Yoshi que siempre estaba buscando afecto, Ella era más solitaria, como Kaname.

"Dime Ella" Pregunto la mujer y Ella se separó sentándose en la cama sobre sus piernas mientras colocaba su cabello detrás de sus orejitas y sentaba a su conejito en sus piernas. "Por qué Otou-san y Papi me abandonaron?" Pregunto la niña, Seiren se puso tensa, sabía que ni Cross ni Yagari le dirían algo sobre lo que había sucedido y del porqué ella se había quedado aquí en la Academia.

"Ella, tus padres no te abandonaron tu sabes muy bien que ellos murieron en…" La menor le quito las palabras de la boca "Un accidente y que yo me salve, que estaba muy grave, pero si éramos una familia, porque no me llevaron con ellos, porqué me dejaron aquí solita" Dijo la niña abrazando con fuerza su conejito de peluche y escondiendo su lágrimas.

"Por qué sabían que lo mejor era dejarte aquí, para que pudieras disfrutar de lo que se siente vivir" Dijo la guardiana mientras acariciaba esos mechones castaños.

"No es verdad… Yo… en el kínder se burlan de mi…" Dijo entre su llanto "Por qué no tengo padres!" Dijo la niña y se bajó de la cama y se escondió debajo de esta, tallando sus ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas y luego cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

"Ella, eso no es verdad" Dijo la mujer que se agacho para hacer que la niña saliera de su escondite, no entraría debajo de la cama pues sabía que era el lugar preferido de Ella, aparte del jardín, así que esperaría a que la pequeña saliera por sí misma.

"Ellos te habrían amado demasiado Ella" Dijo Seiren suspirando, sabiendo que era verdad, tanto Zero como Kaname amarían y protegerían a sus dos hijos, sabía lo doloroso que fue para Zero dejar sus más preciados tesoros, el no saber cómo serían de mayores. El no poder escuchar sus primeras palabras, ni verlos caminar, sus risas y llantos. Y para Kaname, el no poder disfrutar de una familia. Para ambos sus familias habían sido asesinadas, así que desde muy temprana edad los dos olvidaron que se sentía tener una familia.

El tener un padre que les brindara protección que los apoyara cada vez que su madre les negara algo. El recibir ese cálido abrazo y beso en la noche antes de dormir. Los dos chicos habían perdido todo eso en una trágica noche y parecía que sus hijos estaban sometidos a vivir el mismo destino.

**Xx—**

"Takuma tuve un sueño tan raro" Susurró el chico de cabellos platinados mientras lágrimas aparecían en su bello rostro "Todo estaba en llamas"

Takuma suspiró y abrazó fuertemente a su bello ángel, odiaba verlo de ese modo, odiaba ver que el chico estuviera en dolor. Se había enfrentado a todos, al Consejo, a la Asociación, a su abuelo y hasta a su mejor amigo, se había enfrentado a Kaname para proteger a Ichiru. Pero a lo único que no se podía enfrentar que a los miedos y sueños internos del menor. No podía protegerlo de eso, de ese sufrimiento, y se sentía impotente. Abrazó con más fuerza al menor y susurró en su oído palabras tiernas, confesiones de amor.

_Recuerdas cuando te conocí_

_Eras solo un niño, yo un adolecente_

_Pero desde ese momento cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sabía que_

_Era amor a primera vista_

_Y no me importo luchar contra todos_

_Lo único que quiero es verte reír._

_Y yo solo quiero amarte_

"Takuma, tengo miedo" Susurro muy bajito el menor sintiéndose protegido por esos brazos, por esas dulces caricias y besos. "Abrázame"

"Shh está bien, yo te protejo" Dijo el mayor mientras besaba tiernamente los labios de su ángel.

"Taku yo…." Miró al mayor con ojos llorosos, parecía que su sufrimiento no acabaría pensaba el rubio, cuanto más tenía que sufrir su pequeño. Por qué demonios no podían ser felices. "Una nueva vida estará con nosotros" Dijo bajito escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor.

Takuma se quedó confundido y acarició lentamente el cabello plateado del menor. Una nueva vida, de que hablaba su pequeño, acaso Zero… Ambos permanecieron en silencio disfrutando de su compañía, sus corazones latían tranquila y delicadamente, en sincronía, tres corazones… Tres… Takuma abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y abrazó con más fuerza al pequeño, una nueva vida, claro un nuevo ser, un angelito los acompañaría. "Ichi amor" Susurró el mayor tiernamente.

"No.. no estás enojado?" Preguntó el menor con lágrimas de felicidad pero un rostro lleno de miedos "Ichiru, como voy a estar enojado, estoy completamente molesto" Dijo el rubio y el ángel se tapó los labios con su mano para suprimir el gemido de dolor. "Cómo no me di cuenta antes, Ichiru, así hubiera prevenido que les pasara algo a mis dos angelitos" Dijo el mayor besando tiernamente los labios de su niño.

"Tonto" Dijo Ichiru mientras se abrazaba más a su rubio, ambos chicos colocaron sus manos entrelazadas en el abdomen del menor "Un bebe" Dijeron al unisón con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pero como fue que Yoshi se enteró" Preguntó el rubio con una carita de un niño pequeño y curioso, mientras que Ichiru rió un poco. "Secreto de los Kiryuu" Dijo tiernamente y beso de nuevo a su amado.

"Es una niña" Dijo Takuma sonriendo mientras Ichiru asintió y se sonrojó, un bebe, es decir las posibilidades era muy altas de tener un bebe, pero no se imaginaba que le iba a pasar a él. Sonrió para sí y beso a su rubio una y otra vez. "Espero que se parezca a ti" Dijo Ichiru sonriendo, imaginando sea la pequeña con sus cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, igual de tierna y sonriente como su padre.

Takuma hizo un puchero y negó con su cabeza "No quiero que sea como tú, se va a ver hermosa con sus ojos lilas y sus cabellos plateados como los tuyos, va a ser mi princesita" Dijo tiernamente., Ichiru sonrió y suspiro aún sonrojado "Sea como sea, si se parece a ti o a mí, la voy a querer mucho y la protegeré de todo" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"La protegeremos de todo" Aseguró Takuma y los dos se quedaron en la cama, acostados escuchando ese pequeño latido, su pequeña princesa.

**xX—Al día siguiente.**

"Onii-sama que bueno que regresamos a ca.. la Academia, sabes estoy tan feliz" Dijo la castaña con una falsa sonrisa, falsa porque no podía sonreír, cuando su corazón estaba partido, y su vida era infeliz.

"Yo también lo estoy Yuki querida" Dijo el sangrepura con una sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4

-Dame otra oportunidad-

¿Es posible amar a dos personas?

Ahora lo entiendo, aunque me siento morir

Comprendo completamente.

Cada vez que entro a esa habitación.

Puedo oler su maldito aroma: ella.

Cada vez que te veo sonreír de esa manera.

Siento que muero lentamente.

Por qué demonios no te vas y me dejas.

Yo solo…

Yo no quiero seguir siendo una molestia….

Capitulo 4

En una de las habitaciones de la casa de Cross se encontraba Seiren con la pequeña Ella, la niña se había quedado dormida debajo de la cama, después de estar llorando todo el tiempo. Seiren, estaba esperando fuera del baño de la menor, después de que esta terminara de bañarse las dos bajarían a desayunar. Cross y Toga estaban en la Asociación arreglando unos asuntos importantes. Después de la muerte de Rido y todos los incidentes que hubo en la Academia, esta quedo destrozada completamente, algunos miembros leales a Rido y su aliado Ichijou Asato querían que dicha institución cerrara sus puertas ya que la idea de una coexistencia entre humanos y vampiros se les hacía irracional y patética. En cierto modo lo que estaban exigiendo era que la Academia Cross cerrara sus puertas indefinidamente.

Esto estaba a punto de lograrse, pues aunque el Concilio había sido destruido y no contaba con un líder, la misma Asociación de Cazadores estaba descartando la idea de que la Academia siguiera en pie. Por suerte con varios contactos de ambos Yagari y Cross la Academia después de tres años de estar cerrada, habría sus puertas una vez más. Esta vez los humanos y vampiros convivirían sin la existencia de una clase Nocturna. Esto quería decir que no se necesitaban puestos de prefectos.

xx—

A la entrada de la Academia en un carro negro se encontraban los hermanos Kuran, sus miradas mostraban una serie de emociones: miedo, odio, amor, tristeza. Cada una de ellas estaban unidas con cierto cazador. ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si todo dependía del cazador? No se podían olvidar de ese ser, si Kaname lo hacía probablemente moriría aunque prácticamente lo estaba haciendo, su ahora lazo roto estaba trayéndole tanta tristeza.

Me dijiste que podía amar

Entregaste tu corazón, tu amor era tan puro.

¿Se podrá matar a un ángel?

Si tan solo pudiera volver a ver esos ojos

Te pediría perdón.

"Crees que me siga odiando?" La castaña pregunto mientras por el cristal podía ver su reflejo, sus ojos café tenían esa pizca de tristeza, sus labios curvándose finamente en una ligera sonrisa. Junto a ella estaba él. Kuran Kaname vestido en un traje de seda negra, su camisa era de un color rojo carmín. Tenía colocada una mano en la barbilla, estaba pensativo, en su mente corrían tantas emociones, acaso su Zero seguiría en la academia. Le odiaría cuando se encontraran. Giró su cabeza lenta y elegantemente encontrándose con la triste mirada de su hermana quien estaba vestida en un bello y entallado vestido color salmón, con los hombros descubiertos, sus zapatos eran de color blanco. "No lo sé Yuki" No estaba mintiendo, con su lazo ahora quebrado el gran sangrepura no podía encontrar ningún rastro del cazador. El chico de ojos lilas había desaparecido. Deseoso de jamás ser encontrado.

"Yuki estas bien?" Preguntó el sangrepura un poco consternado pues su hermana se veía pálida, completamente blanca, sus labios se veían rojos contrastantes con esa blanca piel que alguna vez amó. La chica asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Se bajaron del carro, entraron por la reja principal, o lo que quedaba de esta, los muros habían desaparecido completamente, la puerta estaba destrozada y oxidada, el ambiente era gótico, se podía sentir un ambiente espectral, este lugar había sido campo de batalla de vampiros y cazadores. Yuki miró con tristeza, sus ojos brillaban completamente debido a las lágrimas que dolorosamente estaba forzando a no salir. Pequeños flashes de lo que alguna vez fue llegaron a su mente, aquellos tiempos en los cuales era la prefecta de la escuela, cómo protegía o al menos trataba de hacerlo, separar a las alocadas chicas de la clase del día con sus ídolos, los apuestos vampiros de la clase nocturna. Ambos hermanos pasearon por el camino que conducía a los antiguos dormitorios de la Luna, cuando llegaron se toparon con ella, la enorme puerta que separaba a ambas clases, tantas memorias llegaron a su mente, desde como las chicas solían amontonarse, los gritos, Aidou disparando a cada una de sus fans, Zero apuntando con su famosa Bloody Rose, las pequeñas riñas que se daban entre Kaname y Zero.

Todo este lugar le traía los recuerdos más felices de su vida; como deseaba regresar a esa época, en donde no tenía que preocuparse por tener un heredero al trono Kuran, donde no había etiquetas, restricciones, lo único por lo que preocupaba era por pasar sus materias, proteger a la clase del día y ayudar a Zero.

Si la vida fuera tan sencilla, la pequeña Kuran podría regresar a esa época, pero no era así, ni ella ni Kaname podían retroceder el tiempo, por más sangre real que llevaran en su cuerpo. Esos poderes solo los poseían los seres de luz. Y seres como ellos: vampiros, no eran capaces de realizar esas artes.

"Detecto la presencia de un vampiro" Afirmó Kaname, mientras regresaban de vuelta a la pequeña casa, sus instintos detectaron la presencia de un vampiro clase B.

Xx—

"Ya estoy lista" Salió la pequeña niña con un hermoso vestido de color con puntitos blancos rojo y unas sandalias blancas, en su cabello se colocó una diadema con un pequeño moño de color rojo, en sus brazos llevaba su conejito, iba riendo y saltando por la habitación. Seiren sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña "Ella-sama espera abajo, en lo que me baño" Dijo la mujer de cabellos azulados mientras la niña sintió "Hai" Se apresuró a salir de la habitación pero justo antes de abrir la puerta volteó a donde la mujer "Seiren-chan voy a estar en el jardín jugando con Koen" Dijo la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa "Koen?" Preguntó la guardiana

"Hai" Dijo la pequeña mientras levantaba su conejito y la mujer asentía, Ella no podía decir la verdadera identidad de Koen, si alguien se enteraba de que un fauno estaba en la Academia lo iban a matar y la pequeña castaña le tenía mucho cariño a la creatura.

Bajo por las escaleras y pasó por la estancia, se quedó observando una fotografía donde aparecían Cross, Toga y ella, la niña rió, aunque Tou-san y Toga-san eran algo extravagantes, la niña los quería demasiado.

Salió por la puerta trasera con su conejito en brazos, se estaba dirigiendo a los bosques sin percatarse que el dije en forma de violeta que llevaba comenzaba a iluminarse. Zero no había sido tonto, para protección de sus más grandes tesoros les había dado unas cadenas cada una representando una rosa azul y la otra una violeta con un poderoso hechizo, además era un escudo que les advertía de posibles enemigos.

"Koen ya estoy aquí" La pequeña dijo con una voz angelical.

Yuki estaba algo distraída, junto con Kaname habían decidido esperar a Cross en su casa, la castaña suspiro sus ojos captaron una pequeña de cabellos castaños, muy claros pero sin tirar al rubio. La pequeña le daba la espalda por lo cual no podía ver su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces la menor de los Kuran decidió acercarse a la niña, si algo no había aprendido Yuki, era que la curiosidad había matado al gato. Así que camino lenta y silenciosamente no queriendo ahuyentar a la menor.

"Koen" Susurró la pequeña vocecita, Yuki frunció un poco, que hacía una niña pequeña en la Academia.

"Pequeña, estás bien" Preguntó la castaña y se acercó peligrosamente a la niña, acercando su brazo lentamente, tocando el frágil y pequeño hombro de la niña. Solo se vio una gran luz, y su cuerpo salió.

Nunca antes había visto tal creatura, sus ojos alcanzaron a observar el ser más bello jamás visto; sus ojos, las más bellas amatistas, aquellos orbes mostraban felicidad, su brillo se reflejaba por el astro nocturno. No tenía idea de quién era y porque estaba ahí, lo único que quería saber era su nombre. Aquellos orbes vino reflejaban un anhelo, esa pequeña le recordaba tanto a él, a su amado cazador y de pronto se preguntó si así sería una hija con el cazador, con su Zero.

La pequeña rió y desapareció en lo profundo del bosque, tal vez era su imaginación, tal vez anhelaba tanto verlo que en esa niña veía a su adorado cazador. "Espera!" Gritó tratando de llamar la atención de la niña. Cerró sus ojos concentrando su poder en la pequeña que había visto, definitivamente no era humana, entonces quién era la presencia humana que había detectado antes.

xx-

Takuma e Ichiru permanecían en la habitación, Yoshi-chan y Maria estaban en la cocina haciendo galletitas para el durmiente, mientras Kaito hablaba por el teléfono con Yagari o más bien discutían también se podía escuchar la voz de Cross, chillando porque Yagari no le pasaba el teléfono.

"De animitos" Dijo el menor con una hermosa sonrisa mientras María vertía un poco de la mezcla en el bowl del pequeño "Esta bien vamos a hacer galletas en forma de neko para Ichi" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, recordando cuando eran pequeños y siempre que hacían galletas Ichiru pedía que fueran en forma de neko mientras que Zero quería que fueran muñecos de jengibre.

En la sala seguía hablando Kaito "¿Entonces no se ha encontrado nada?" Preguntó el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sillón y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra suspirando pesadamente. "No te dije que esto está muy raro pero ahora debemos volver a la Academia, estaremos en contacto cuando averigüemos algo" Dijo la voz de Yagari por el teléfono, al parecer Cross ya se había calmado porque sus gritos infantiles habían cesado.

"Maia-chan quwin es Ella?" Preguntó Yoshi tímidamente, sus ojitos lila mirando a los violetas de Maria. La chica se puso pálida, como explicarle a un niño de cinco años que tenía una gemela pero habían sido separados, que su padre estaba desaparecido y que su otro padre aquel innombrable no sabía de su existencia. "Ella pues no lo sé Yoshi, de donde escuchaste ese nombre?" Preguntó la chica tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Me vista en las noches" Dijo mientras mezclaba con su pequeña palita la masa.

"Y como es esa tal Ella-chan?" Preguntó María interesada, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, entonces Yoshi y Ella se podían visitar entre sueños, tal y como Ichiru y Zero lo hacían de pequeños.

"Muy bonita" Dijo el niño sonrojado "Casi como papi" Dijo sonriendo y luego rió.

"Entonces ha de ser muy bella" Dijo Maria mientras preparaba los moldes para cortar la masa y hacer las galletitas.

"Hai ammm" Yoshi suspiro y se quedó pensativo luego su rostro se iluminó por una bella sonrisa "Jos vedes cabello ngro" Dijo sonriendo nuevamente

Maria frunció, pues su sobrina claramente tenía ojos lilas y cabellos castaños, entonces como es que esa tal Ella tenía ojos verdes… O acaso Yoshi conocía a la hija de Ichiru…

xX—

Ya en la Academia Yuki trataba de encontrar a la pequeña pero al parecer la niña se había escondido. Kaname notó que su hermana faltaba y salió a buscarla, decidió salir a los jardines probablemente la menor estaría ahí, recordando su pasado, su antigua vida en la Academia Cross.

Caminó por el largo camino y divisó una figura a lo lejos, era una chica de cabellos negros largos y lacios, sus ojos no los podía ver aún pero su esencia se le hacía conocida le recordaba a alguien.

"Koen?" La pequeña Ella buscaba a su amigo secreto pero no lo encontraba tal vez el fauno no saldría esta tarde, tal vez la chica de cabellos castaños lo había asustado.

Kaname continuó caminando hacia donde estaba la figura de aquella mujer, cuando se acercó más pudo percatarse que la chica tendría unos 16 años, sus ojos eran verdes, su piel extremadamente blanca tanto como la de él, la chica estaba sentada debajo de uno de los árboles, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con unos ojos de color chocolate. Asesino, pensó, ese color de ojos era el coloro de aquél hombre que había intentado matar a Aleksei. Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se puso de pie y sacó un arma disparando contra el vampiro.

El sonido del arma y los llantos de Ella alarmaron a ambos Yagari y Kaien quien no tardaron en aparecer en las profundidades del bosque, ahí se percataron de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, el sonido de esa arma y el resplandor que producía, era…

"Bloody Rose" Susurró Yagari, él no se equivocaba cuando se trataban de armas anti vampiros, pero aquí la pregunta no era si era o no el arma de su pupilo, la pregunta era el por qué esa chica tenía esa arma.

"Ah Kaname-kun estas bien?" Preguntó un muy asustado Cross, por suerte Seiren había aparecido y se había llevado a la niña, la mantenía alejada de la casa del director y de esa parte del bosque, en una pequeña cabaña por precaución por si algún día los hermanos Kuran decidían parar en la Academia nuevamente.

"Yo.." Estaba demasiado sorprendido no era porque la chica esa se atreviera a dispararle, era por la mirada que le mando era la misma que su amado Zero le dirigía cuando aún eran enemigos y que decir de la pistola era la misma pistola que Zero siempre portaba. Rápida y elegantemente se puso de pie, mientras caminaba hacia la chica, los ojos de Kaname mostraban nada más que enojo, que le había hecho esa chica a su cazador, por otro lado las manos de la chica comenzaban a temblar haciendo que el arma cayera al suelo, sentía miedo, esos ojos eran como los de ese asesino. "¿De dónde sacaste esa arma?" Preguntó el vampiro sangrepura de manera dura pero la chica simplemente cerró sus ojos "Eso no te importa asesino!" La chica gritó y le dio una cachetada al sangrepura provocándole una ligera herida en su mejilla, debido a que una de sus uñas habían rasgado esa piel ligeramente morena, se podía ver su rostro palidecer, Kaname en un movimiento rápido ya tenía aprisionada a la chica por el cuello, tanto Yagari como Cross se sorprendieron y Cross se trató de acercar a Kaname, pero el aura asesina del vampiro no se lo permitía. Ese carácter, igual que altanero como él, como Zero pensaba Kaname, quien miraba aquellos ojos verdes que en unos momentos pudo jurar que los ojos cambiaron su tonalidad a un lila muy parecido al de su amado cazador, y en el reflejo de sus ojos pudo ver a una niña pequeña y a su adorado cazador. Que era todo eso, quien era esa niña, que se suponía que iba a pasar, Kaname suspiró mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de la chica.

"No creía se les daba semejante bienvenida a los futuros alumnos de la escuela" Dijo una suave voz aterciopelada y detrás de Yagari y Cross se encontraba un joven alto y apuesto, de largos y lacios cabellos pelirrojos, sus ojos grises como la plata y su piel blanca y suave a la vista, aparentaba tener unos 22 años aunque su aura decía que era un vampiro, uno sangrepura. Junto a aquél hombre se encontraba un pequeño de unos 1.60 ms de estatura, cabellos rubios dorados, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color lila, sus ojos eran iguales a los de él, a los de Zero, la piel de ese niño era extremadamente blanca y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Bastien…" Susurró la chica cuando Kaname había soltado su cuello y la pobre podía respirar, el chico rubio miró a su acompañante y luego a Ella, empezó a dar unos pasos para acercarse a la chica pero Bastien lo detuvo.

"Ah ustedes son" Preguntó Cross un tanto extrañado, las clases iban a comenzar dentro de otras tres semanas y los alumnos llegaban una semana antes del inicio, pero al parecer estos chicos se habían adelantado.

"Perdonen la travesura de mi hermana…" Dijo el vampiro pelirrojo cálidamente viendo como la pequeña de cabellos oscuros lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando decía hermana "Mi nombre es Bastien, Bastien Petrov y ellos son mis hermanos Aleksei y Ella" Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño rubio y luego caminaba hacia donde estaba Ella, de manera elegante se hinco y recogió el arma para entregársela a la chica.

Cross y Yagari se miraron confundidos, Ella, ese era el nombre de su pequeña, además no era un nombre muy común en Japón y definitivamente los nombres de los otros dos también eran extranjeros, pero podían sentir que el pelirrojo era sangre pura mientras que la chica era un Nivel B y el pequeño era un humano. Definitivamente nada cuadraba y esa familia estaba más rara que la suya. Pero el Director, tan gentil como siempre y tratando de suavizar el ambiente, sonrió y se acercó a los nuevos alumnos "Mucho gusto yo soy Kaien Cross, el director de la Academia" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Y ese hombre de haya es Yagari Toga, el imparte las clases de Ética" Dijo mientras señalaba a Yagari que solo los veía con el ceño fruncido, posteriormente volteó a ver al hombre de cabellos castaños y lo señaló "Él es Kaname Kuran el …" No pudo terminar ya que el sangrepura lo corto "Yo imparto la clase de Artes" Dijo el vampiro sorprendiendo a ambos cazadores.

"Ah, si si el es el profesor Kuran" Dijo Cross con una gran sonrisa, pues nunca se imaginó que el sangrepura se ofreciera de profesor en la Academia.

"Bienvenidos" Comentó nuevamente el director mientras saludaba y abrazaba a cada uno de los alumnos, Bastien simplemente le dio un apretón de manos antes de que el hombre ese lo abrazara, Ella tuvo que abrazar a ese ridículo señor mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, y el pequeño Aleksei se sonrojaba y sonreía angelicalmente.

"Pero vamos Yagari muéstrales sus habitaciones" Pidió el director y Yagari obedeció a regañadientes mientras los tres alumnos lo seguían, pero antes de que lo hicieran Ella volteó a ver al sangrepura y le sonrió falsamente.

Kaname simplemente ignoró la sonrisa de la chica mientras se perdía en los ojos lilas del menor, en ese chico de cabellos rubios, de una u otra manera le recordaba a su cazador, a su Zero. Cuanto deseaba que el chico estuviera aquí para ya no sentirse solo.

Xx—

Por su parte Yuki estaba afuera de la oficina del director esperando a Kaname y al Director, había algo en esa pequeña niña, algo que le brindaba tranquilidad y que le hacía recordar a su adorado Zero.

"Ah pasa por favor Kaname-kun" Dijo el director con una cara sorprendida al ver a su querida hija Yuki, tenía tanto tiempo que no la veía, la chiquilla sonrió tímidamente y corrió a abrazar a su padre adoptivo, cosa que sorprendió e hizo llorar de alegría al directos. "Ahora solo falta que Zero este con nosotros…" Se le salió de repente al director mientras Toga miraba acusatoriamente a su amante y el director solo suspiraba.

"Y… en dónde está Zero…" Preguntó tímidamente la chica de cabellos castaños, pues ansiaba tanto ver a su adorado cazador, a aquél hombre de quien estaba realmente enamorada.

"Eh…" El semblante del cazador cambió a uno triste y melancólico, como explicarles a los dos vampiros que Zero se había ido quien sabe a dónde que había desaparecido, que había abandonado dos pequeños angelitos los cuales habían sido separados desde su nacimientos, que la pequeña vivía con Cross y con Toga en la Academia mientras que Yoshi vivía con Ichiru y con Takuma y que a los dos niños les habían ocultado la verdadera identidad de sus verdaderos padres. No eso no se podía hablar, no podían decirlo hasta que Zero apareciera, pero por lo visto no la haría no con lo que había pasado minutos ante, cuando esa chica estaba portando el arma de su adorado hijo. "Pues se fue a una misión" Habló Yagari con una voz ruda la cual decía que no preguntaran esas cosas porque él y Cross no iban a hablar.

"Parece que su misión ha durado mucho tiempo" Comentó Kaname algo molesto, que se creía Zero, que se podía ir así de la nada sin avisarles nada y sobre todo regalar su arma a una vampiro nivel B, no se suponía que odiaba a los vampiros además Bloody Rose era un regalo de sus padres, que se suponía que hacía esa mocosa con el arma de su ángel a menos que Zero se la haya dado por que la consideraba alguien especial. No… se dijo el sangrepura, eso no podía pasar, su Zero no se podía haber enamorado de otra persona. Su Zero lo amaba a él y a nadie más.

Xx—

Mientras en sus respectivos dormitorios tanto como Aleksei y Ella estaban nerviosos mientras Bastien se dedicaba a investigar quien era ese tal Kaname Kuran, aunque recordaba que cuando era pequeño había leído sobre la poderosa familia de sangrepura que había tenido el control sobre el mundo vampírico desde hace siglos, esa familia eran los Kuran, claro que después de la guerra no había quedado ningún sobreviviente de dicho clan, Bastien sonrió mientras recordaba aquello, así que ese joven presente era uno de los poderosos Kuran. "Vaya al parecer viajar al pasado no resultó tan aburrido como yo esperaba" Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa mientras peinaba sus largos y lacios cabellos pelirrojos.

"BASTIEN!" Gritó Ella asustada, el joven pelirrojo llegó rápidamente a la habitación de la chica y se acercó a la cama donde estaba un pálido e inconsciente Aleksei. "Necesita sangre!" Dijo la chica con una mirada llena de tristeza mientras veía como su hermano se ponía cada vez más pálido de lo que estaba. "Tranquila todo va a estar bien" Dijo Bastien mientras sacaba una pequeño frasco de vidrio con un líquido de color turquesa y delicadamente lo vertía en los labios del menor.

"¡El sello se está rompiendo!" La chica exclamo llena de preocupación "No puedo permitir que pase esto, no hasta que encontremos a esa persona que va a ayudar a Aleksei…" La chica dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Bastien caminaba hacia ella y la abrazaba, odiaba ver a esa chica tan triste, tristeza, muerte maldita sea en su vida solo existía eso, solo existía el color gris en su vida.

"Tranquila todo va a estar bien, creo que alguien puede ayudarnos" Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su niña, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y protección. "Está bien" Contestó la menor correspondiendo al abrazo.


End file.
